Noir désir
by Sesshu
Summary: Violée et quittée par Dake, son ex, Anja refuse de porter plainte, elle ne veut pas en parler... Mais un jour, ses parents décident de déménager, c'est alors qu'elle fera de nombreuses de rencontres, des bonnes, des moins bonnes, et d'autres qui changeront sa vie du tout au tout...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur **

Ahem ! Ahem ! Ici votre commandant de bord Le cap'tain Sesshu qui s'adresse a vous fucking lecteurs ! (pour le peu qu'il yen ai)

Cette fiction était a la base une histoire qui n'avait rien avoir avec amour sucré ! Mais pour raison de publication sur la toile on a décidé d'adapter au jeu !

"On" ? et ouaip ! cette fiction a été écrite par deux cerveaux différents, le scenario, les perso et les idées ont été trouvées par moi même ainsi que par cette fucking mangeuse de chocolat répondant au nom d'**Hebisarada. **C'est également elle qui a rédigé cette histoire, moi je l'ai en partie dessiné.

laissez donc des commentaires ! critiquse bonnes ou mauvaises sont acceptées (on ne peut faire que s'améliorer)

ENJOY ! souriez c'est bon pour la santé !

**Hebisarada : **

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, qui lisez au lieu de travailler ou dormir je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espèrant que l'histoire vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à partager et à commenter, donnez vos avis pour qu'ils soient nombreux et repeuplent le monde des commentaires!

Bisous chocolatés

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

« D'accord, tu peux sortir Anja. » déclara la professeure de littérature.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Non pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Quand elle sortit de la salle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil, la jeune fille vit que tout le monde la regardait, certains même se moquaient. Et oui, qui pourrait croire que Dake (de son vrai nom Dakota), le garçon le plus convoité du lycée, à l'air si tendre et attentionné, pourrait essayer de forcer qui que ce soit à coucher avec? La réponse était simple : personne. Anja eu envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint, comme chaque jour depuis ce moment-là, enfin chaque jour en présence d'autres personnes.

**Flash-back**

Depuis 1 mois maintenant, Anja avait accepté de sortir avec Dakota Léger. Elle faisait partie des rares heureuses élues, elle ne pouvait (et ne voulait) pas refuser ! Seulement voilà : après ces 1 mois, elle ne voulait pas encore coucher avec lui. Normal direz-vous, mais le jeune homme voyait les choses autrement. Lorsqu'il l'allongea sur son lit (à lui), elle prit ça pour un signe d'affection. Quand le grand blond entreprit de la déshabiller, elle se débattit, mais rien n'y fit, malgré ses bras fins, il était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Et puis, attrapant ses poignets d'une main, il sortit une paire de menottes qui était dans sa table de chevet et réussit à immobiliser les bras de sa victime pour profiter de ses deux mains. Il remonta le tee-shirt d'Anja et dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour profiter pleinement de la situation. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter, lui promettant qu'elle serait plus docile la prochaine fois, mais il ne l'écoutait pas et en vint à déboutonner le jean de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, de genoux, mais il ne sentait rien et les ignorait. Un sentiment de panique envahit Anja quand il glissa sa main dans sa culotte. Elle pleurait maintenant, implorant toujours celui qui la torturait. Affichant un sourire sadique, il fit jouer ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des choses comme « laisses toi faire tu vas aimer » ou « calmes toi un peu ». Ils étaient seuls chez lui, donc malgré les cris qu'Anja poussait, personne ne pourrait venir l'aider. Elle était en larmes et cela le faisait rire. Soudain il pénétra en elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle sentit quelque chose couler alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brutaux, c'était du sang. Quelques minutes avant, elle était encore vierge, et aurait voulu le rester un moment. Il continua ses mouvements tout en se délectant de la souffrance qu'il provoquait chez sa pauvre victime, et semblait tout faire pour la détruire, comme si il voulait lui faire payer quelque chose. Enfin, il jouit en elle et la laissa quelques minutes à moitié nue sur le lit, pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Il revint enfin, tout sourire et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle avec une démarche de félin. Elle ferma les yeux, craignant un nouvel abus, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fit que s'assoir sur le lit et nettoya le sang qui coulait sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle se laissait faire, étant trop tétanisée pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Finalement il lui remit son jean, remis son soutien-gorge en place et la détacha. Elle n'osa pas bouger, alors il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la porte. Le grand blond la déposa devant chez lui et lui dit ces mots avec cet éternel sourire en coin « Bon… c'est finit maintenant, rentre chez toi, et un conseil pour toi, rien ne s'est jamais produit. » puis il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte. La pauvre brune rentra chez elle à pieds, et quand elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et tomba elle inconsciente. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, croyant avoir vécu un horrible cauchemar, ses parents ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Elle alla prendre une douche et découvrit alors les traces de sang qui étaient toujours là, sur son jean et sa culotte.

Elle n'en parla ni à ses parents, ni à personne pour ne pas revivre ça. Tout au moins pendant un temps. Après 2 semaines, quand il revint pour la récupérer, elle leva le voile sur cette histoire et tous les élèves du lycée furent mis au courant. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule face à la situation. « Rien ne s'est jamais produit » avait-il dit… il jouait la comédie à la perfection.

**Fin du flash-back**

Elle le voyait tous les jours au lycée et cela le faisait rire, surtout depuis que tout le monde refusait de croire l'histoire d'Anja. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus. « Je vais craquer... » Pensa-t-elle, adossée au mur extérieur de la salle de classe, retenant quelques larmes de perler sur sa joue pâle. Après quelques minutes à respirer calmement, elle revint en classe, de nouveau prête à affronter le regard des autres.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Ce soir-là, quand Anja rentra chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre sans dire bonjour à ses parents. Elle jeta son sac de cours sous son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit, en pleurs. Comme chaque fois dans ces moments-là, la jeune fille se remémora les événements passés, chose de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle le voyait rire et s'amuser avec d'autres filles, sous ses yeux. Une matière douce et chaude, qui glissait sur la peau de son bras, la tira de ses songes. C'était Sango, son serpent. Un faux corail du Sinaloa, inoffensif et calme, parfois même affectueux, comme dans le cas de Sango. Anja prit alors son ami autour du cou et se mit, comme à son habitude, à lui raconter ses malheurs. Si le reptile ne lui répondait pas, il ne la jugeait pas non plus et ne pouvait pas avoir de réaction comme les personnes de son lycée. La jeune fille aimait laisser le terrarium ouvert, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose, l'instinct animal le pousserait à sortir. Une fois qu'elle eut finit et que ses pleurs eurent séché, Anja s'attela à faire ses devoirs.

Enfin, vers 19h30, elle remit Sango dans son habitat et descendit pour manger. Elle s'arrêta en voyant ses parents discuter, assis autour de la table. Ceci n'était pas très habituel.

« Vient chérie, il faut qu'on te parle. » lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce quand elle vit sa fille arriver. Cette dernière alla s'installer à sa place habituelle.

« Oui ?

-je pense que ça ne va pas être facile... mais, c'est pour ça qu'on a eu du mal à t'en parler... tu sais, il faut qu'on déménage, commença son père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, comme tu le sais, depuis un moment la maison coûte cher et on doit piocher dans les économies pour finir le mois sans se priver. Je risque d'être muté du coté de …. Et ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Alors, avec ta mère nous avons visité quelques maisons. Une nous a beaucoup plu tu sais, comme c'est dans un coin calme c'est moins cher et pourtant grand. Son père avança une feuille devant elle, sur laquelle se trouvait la photo d'une belle maison, ainsi que ses caractéristiques. Et il y a un lycée dans la ville où nous voulons aller... il n'y a plus qu'à t'inscrire...

-Et pour cette maison ci ? Demanda la plus jeune après avoir lu, alors que c'est parents la dévisageaient, étonnés qu'elle ne réagisse pas autrement.

-Ce n'est pas encore sûr à 100% mais un couple est très intéressé et nous donne sa réponse dans une semaine.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Eh bien on pensait que ce serait dur pour toi de quitter cette maison, cet endroit... tu y est tellement attachée, on voulait être sûrs de bien s'y prendre.

-Vous savez, depuis quelques temps, au lycée ça ne va pas très bien, je ne m'entends plus avec beaucoup de gens. Rien ne me retient maintenant. Alors bizarrement l'idée de déménager me fait plutôt plaisir.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Mais tu ne nous dis rien... on ne pouvait pas savoir... tu veux en parler ?

-Non ça ira ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont que des histoires d'enfants, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Bon, mais sinon dis-le nous, insista son père. Enfin, demain soir on t'emmène visiter la maison ! Ta mère et moi sommes sûrs qu'elle te plaira ! Et si c'est bon, on emménage dans 1 mois. »

Et c'est sur ce discours que la famille commença le repas, réchauffant un peu le cœur brisé d'Anja.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain de l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Anja alla visiter sa future maison avec ses parents. Quand elle arriva devant celle-ci, la jeune fille vit une grande maison qui ne semblait pas très récente. Le bâtiment, entouré d'un muret laissait voir de sa façade une large porte et une grande fenêtre pour le rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que, pour le premier étage, 2 fenêtres dont l'une avec un balcon.

Quand la famille entra, accompagnée de l'agent immobilier (personne n'y vivait plus depuis longtemps), Anja passa dans une grande pièce qui semblait être un salon. 2 portes s'offraient à la compagnie : l'une donnant sur une cuisine bien aménagée bien que peu spacieuse, et l'autre sur un autre « salon » que son père souhaitait aménager en bureau. Dans cette salle, une baie vitrée donnait sur un jardin à la taille modeste, bien qu'à la végétation proliférant. Puis, ils ouvrirent une porte non loin de celle par laquelle ils étaient rentrés et débouchèrent sur des escaliers. Arrivée en haut, la famille pu admirer un palier offrant 4 portes : la première donnant sur une simple chambre avec vue sur la rue et une porte d'escaliers menant au grenier. La seconde ouvrait une chambre un peu plus grande, avec la fenêtre au balcon côté rue. En face, se trouvait une troisième chambre, celle-ci plus petite que la seconde mais spacieuse, avec des placards dans les murs et une grande fenêtre avec un balcon modeste, donnant cette fois sur le jardin. Du lierre poussait sur le mur, et à en juger par l'épaisseur des branches, il devait être là depuis un moment. Enfin, la dernière pièce était une salle de bain dans laquelle on pouvait circuler aussi librement que dans la cuisine, mais néanmoins complète : douche, baignoire, toilettes, 2 lavabos et placards incrustés dans un mur.

Une fois la visite finit, Anja déclara que cette maison lui plaisait beaucoup, ce qui était vrai et fit très plaisir à ses parents. À partir de là, le déménagement ne tarderait plus, environs 4 semaines et la jeune fille n'aurait plus à voir le visage du garçon qui l'avait fait souffrir. Enfin, la répartition des chambres fut faite : Anja prendrait celle donnant sur le jardin et ses parents choisirent la plus grande.

Pendant les 4 semaines qui suivirent, Anja ne trouva pas beaucoup de personnes qui la regretteraient, d'ailleurs elle n'en parla qu'à ses professeurs et à une ou deux personnes qui, comme tous les autres l'évitaient depuis quelques temps. Ça c'était pratique, elle ne perdrait rien à partir de là, on était qu'en novembre et personne ne lui manquerait. C'est pour ça que pendant le temps qu'il lui restait là-bas, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour éviter certaines personnes et erra seule le reste du temps.

Les derniers jours d'Anja dans son lycée se déroulèrent sans rien d'inhabituel. Tout le lycée, ou presque, avait finis par être mis au courant de son futur déménagement et tout le monde mettait ça sur le compte des rumeurs qui tournaient sur elle. Sauf Dake, qui connaissait la vérité. Aussi, lors du dernier vendredi de son ex dans le lycée, le jeune homme la chercha. Anja était seule, devant sa salle, attendant la sonnerie de reprise des cours quand quelqu'un s'engagea dans le couloir. L'individu s'arrêta, s'appuya contre le mur dans une attitude de « beau-gosse » et retira ses (inutiles) lunettes de soleil.

« Bonjour Anja. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? J'ai appris que tu nous quittais, c'est triste...

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-elle. Si tu es venu te moquer de moi une dernière fois, tu peux partir. »

Le jeune homme blond se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir sa respiration saccadée dans son cou. En jouant avec une mèche des cheveux bruns de son interlocutrice, il lui murmura : « Tu vas me manquer tu sais... tu aurais été mon meilleur coup depuis un sacré moment ! Ça te dirait pas un au revoir ? Ce soir, chez moi... ou chez toi, comme tu veux... » sur ces paroles il l'attira vers lui d'une main et de l'autre caressa sa joue.

Anja était perdue, effrayée, pétrifiée, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Mais quand Dake approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle réagit d'instinct en le poussant violemment contre le mur d'en face. Surpris, il se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber. La jeune lycéenne avança vers lui poings serrés.

« Écoutes, tu as pourris les dernières semaines de ma vie ici et il est hors de question que tu continus ailleurs, alors fiches moi la paix ou je vais porter plainte, c'est clair ? »

Avant que le grand blond ne puisse formuler une énième ignominie, la cloche retentit et en quelques secondes des dizaines d'élèves sortirent des classes ou pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Quand Anja empoigna son sac, il n'était plus devant le mur, pour se rassurer, elle se dit que ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.


	4. Chapter 4

**note de l'auteur:**

Chapitres 2-3 et 4 ! vous pouvez remercier cette fucking mangeuse de chocolat qu'est **Hebisarada**, c'est surtout grâce a elle que vous avez la suite aussi vite. Beaucoup trop vite a mon gout ! J'vous ferai bien mariner plus moi !

Et puis on se rend compte aussi que ces fucking chapitres rendent bien sur papier, mais sont bien courts un fois tapés sur ordi.

? ah oui ! je l'ai pas dit cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite et la publication se fait en fonction du degré de sadisme des auteurs ! ké ké ké ké ké !

**Hebisarada** : de ton sadisme surtout ...

**Sesshu** : si on t'écoutait on aurai déjà tout publié !

**Hebisarada : **_*sort sa règle servant aux punitions douloureuses, un regard de tueuse folle, les cheveux en pétard* _Je peux te rappeler QUI est toujours a la bourre ? et QUI doit toujours tout arranger ?

Nom d'un p'tit chocolat noir ! De toute façon vu qu'on sait maintenant que nos chaps doivent être plus fournis on fera mieux a la prochaine histoire. Vu que celle ci est écrite et finie, une autre est en prévision. En espérant malgré ces chapitres très courts que vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas a commenter.

Gros bisous chocolatés !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Le lundi qui suivit, Anja se préparait pour sa nouvelle rentrée. Pendant le week-end du déménagement, elle avait beaucoup repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé le dernier jour de son ancienne vie. Et oui, tout allait changer pour elle. Elle arriva au lycée avec son père, qui l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du CPE afin de récupérer son emplois du temps et de la conduire dans sa salle de classe. Après que le CPE leur ai fait faire une visite rapide du campus, le père de la jeune fille quitta l'établissement. Puis, après l'avoir conduit devant une salle de cours, il frappa à la porte. « Oui ? » demanda une voix féminine.

L'ouverture de la porte laissa place à une salle remplie d'une vingtaine d'élèves. Tous la dévisageaient. Ce fut l'homme près d'elle qui prit la parole : « Bonjour jeunes gens, voici une nouvelle élève, elle s'appelle Anja et passera le reste de l'année chez nous. J'espère que vous vous montrerez agréables avec elle, ce n'est pas facile de tout redémarrer... Enfin sur ce, je vais laisser la parole à votre professeure, bonne journée. » Et il sortit.

« Bien, contente de mettre enfin un visage sur votre nom mademoiselle. Et bien... vous pouvez aller vous asseoir au fond avec mademoiselle Li. Oui, nos salles ne sont pas très grandes. »

Après ces mots, Anja alla au fond de la classe et s'installa à la place indiquée par sa professeure. Le cours reprit après quelques minutes de bavardage.

« Alors, tu viens d'où ? Lui demanda sa voisine, jeune fille largement maquillée et aux vêtements de marques, elle mâchait un chewing-gum sans s'en cacher.

-La roche-tranche-cœur, répondit Anja timidement.

-Et pourquoi tu es venue ici ? C'est pas un coin super !

-Mes parents ont dû déménager donc j'ai dû suivre.

-Ha d'accord... je me présente, Li, et les deux filles devant sont Charlotte et Ambre. »

A l'entente de leur nom les deux filles se retournèrent.

« Enchantées, dirent-elles en chœur.

-m...moi aussi, moi c'est Anja... » la petite brune fut étonnée par le style copié/collé de ses trois camarades : elles portaient le même genre de vêtements et presque les mêmes couleurs.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula calmement, et à la sonnerie, les élèves se réunirent autour d'elle en sortant de la salle. Chacun de ses nouveaux camarades lui posaient toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle répondait de son mieux. Toute la journée la jeune fille resta avec ses premières rencontres.

En rentrant chez elle, Anja se dirigea, avec un sourire vers la photocopieuse. Depuis pas mal de temps, tout c'était bien passé, elle avait même récupérer quelques cahiers pour en photocopier les cours. Après avoir fini, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et après s'être un peu occupée de Sango, elle entreprit de sortir quelques affaires d'un carton. Elle retomba sur une ancienne photo de groupe... sur laquelle apparaissait Dake. Son esprit s'assombrit.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Le lendemain matin, quand Anja se leva, ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes de la veille. Pour une fois que les choses se passaient bien, il avait fallu qu'un souvenir resurgisse. Quand elle eut enfin chassé ses idées noires, la jeune fille alla se préparer pour les cours, en commençant par une bonne douche bien chaude qui réveille, suivit d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Enfin elle prit son sac et prit la route du lycée. Comme elle n'avait que 10 minutes de route à pieds, elle ne prenait pas le bus.

Elle arriva dans l'établissement seulement quelques secondes avant la sonnerie et se dirigea donc directement vers sa salle. Elle avait cours d'histoire. Le professeur, ne l'ayant pas eu la veille, dû lui demander de se présenter. Le reste de l'heure se déroula très bien. À la pause, elle resta comme la veille avec Li et Charlotte, Ambre étant partie pour quelques minutes.

De l'autre côté de la passerelle se trouvait une bande de garçons. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour animer un peu la pause, Castiel lâcha « Tient au fait, Ambre m'a dit qu'il y a une nouvelle fille dans leur classe. On la verra peut-être à sa fête samedi.

-Ha ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Lysandre.

-Euh... attend j'essaye de trouver Li, Ambre m'a dit qu'elle traîne avec elles. Ha voilà, c'est sûrement la petite brune de droite. » Dit-il en levant le doigt dans leur direction.

A ces mots, toute la compagnie se retourna pour l'apercevoir.

« Alors Dani ? T'en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Armin.

-Attend elle ne s'est même pas retournée. Et je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Dan ! Protesta le grand brun.

-Oui je sais mais j'aime bien te faire râler », lui répondit son ami.

À ce moment, du côté des filles, Ambre arriva avec un large sourire. En s'arrêtant devant Anja, elle lui demanda « Dis, samedi je fais une fête pour mes 17 ans. Ça te dit de venir ? Tu pourras connaître des gens comme ça... Et j'ai pleins de chambre tu pourras dormir chez moi si besoin.

-Ho c'est gentil... je... je vais voir avec mes parents ce soir et je te dis demain ? C'est samedi ton anniversaire ou c'est avant ?

-C'est vendredi, lui répondit-elle, toujours joyeuse.

-Ha ben en parlant de connaître des gens, on se fait reluquer par la bande de Dan... »

A l'entente de ce nom, les trois filles se mirent à glousser et l'une d'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et... c'est qui Dan ? Risqua la jeune brune.

-C'est un des mecs les plus beaux du lycée... retourne toi discrètement tu le verras, en face, c'est pas compliqué lui et sa bande sont tous en train de nous fixer... c'est le grand brun du milieu. En fait il s'appelle Dajan mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Dan. »

Se demandant ce que voulait dire le mot « discrétion » dans la bouche des jeunes filles (vu leurs rires), Anja se retourna et balada son regard un peu partout avant de l'arrêter sur le groupe dont semblaient parler ses camarades. Effectivement, elles étaient au centre de leur attention. Mais l'un d'entre eux la fixait avec davantage d'insistance. Aussi leurs regards se croisèrent-ils pendant de longues secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Dan, plongé dans les yeux bleus de la nouvelle élève, n'entendit pas Lysandre et Castiel l'appeler. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il entendit « ha ben toi, pas besoin de demander, on sait ce que tu en penses !

-Tais toi Lysandre, répondit Dajan en rougissant légèrement. Et comment tu as dis qu'elle s'appelle Cas ?

-Je l'ai pas encore dis... Ambre m'a dit que c'est Anja son prénom... mais je ne connais pas son nom.

-D'accord merci. »

A ce moment la sonnerie retentit et Dan jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction des quatre filles mais elles n'étaient déjà plus là.

« Alors avoue qu'il est pas mal hein ? Lui demanda Charlotte avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai que je comprends sa réputation, lui répondit Anja en baissant un peu les yeux.

-Mais bon, c'est pas demain que tu auras une chance avec lui... puisque je suis sur le coup depuis deux semaines... dit sèchement Ambre

-ha mais je n'en avais pas l'intention », répondit Anja, pensive.

Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait aucune intention de sortir avec qui que soit avant un moment, sa dernière relation lui avait servi de leçon, pour l'instant... mais, comme beaucoup de filles, elle devait bien admettre que le grand brun avec son dégradé d'un côté court et l'autre mi-long, la faisait un peu fondre... surtout pendant les longues secondes ou son regard clair l'avait transpercé.

Anja hanta les pensées du jeune homme jusqu'à la fin de la journée, alors que pour elle, l'affaire était close, n'imaginant même pas pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté de Ambre, même avec du maquillage.

Le soir en rentrant, les parents d'Anja furent surpris de la voir non pas monter dans sa chambre, mais venir vers eux. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et vint les embrasser avant de leur demander « On a quelque chose de prévu samedi ?

-Ha oui je me disais aussi que tu avais quelque chose à demander, répondit son père en riant. Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

-Hé bien... une des filles que j'ai rencontré hier fait une fête pour ses 17 ans... elle m'a proposé de venir.

-Tu vois que ta fille se fait des amies, dit son père en regardant son épouse. Et, il y aura des garçons ? Quelle question... ça risque de finir tard !

-Mais elle m'a proposé de dormir là-bas si ça pose problème... la jeune fille insistait, ouvrant de grands yeux implorants, il faut dire qu'elle avait très envie d'y aller, pour une fois qu'on l'invitait quelque part.

-Bon... on va y réfléchir avec ton père mais je pense que ça devrait aller.

-Merciiiii mamaaaaan ! » Sur ce, Anja fila dans sa chambre, après avoir vu le pouce levé de sa mère dans le dos de son père.

Oui, il y aurait des garçons. Ambre les aimant beaucoup, elle avait invité les plus beaux du lycée, pour son plaisir et celui de ses amies. Beaucoup de choses étaient prévues, et c'était bien cette idée qui faisait peur au père de la jeune fille brune. Au cours des 20 années précédentes, cet homme avait tout fait pour rendre heureuses 2 femmes : son épouse, qu'il aimait plus que tout, et sa fille : son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux... Pour la première, il semblait avoir réussit. Mais pour ce qui était de la deuxième, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle parlait tellement peu d'elle qu'il était dur de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis 17 ans, il faisait tout pour la protéger des blessures, physiques, morales ou même sentimentales... sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, à part la consoler lorsque qu'un chagrin d'amour survenait. Ceci se produisait assez rarement, sa fille n'ayant pas eu énormément de petits amis et presque à chaque rupture, c'était elle qui avait fait la démarche. Sauf bien sûr dans le dernier cas, là il n'avait rien pu faire, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait eu qu'une version épurée de la situation et ne connaissait pas les vraies raisons de cette rupture. Lorsque lui et sa femme discutèrent du Samedi à venir, les arguments pour étaient : elle rencontrera beaucoup de gens, elle s'amusera, s'épanouira, aura des choses à raconter peut-être pour une fois, et surtout, tant qu'elle est jeune, autant s'amuser ! Les arguments contre étaient moins nombreux : la crainte de la non surveillance, de l'alcool et des garçons. Finalement, ce fût la mère et les arguments positifs qui eurent raison des craintes et appréhensions. Donc, quand Anja descendit pour manger, elle reçut l'autorisation de sortie avec une grande joie, pour une fois que tout allait bien, elle pensait que rien ne viendrait gâcher son bonheur.

À quelques kilomètres de là se déroulait une scène différente. Dans la chambre d'une grande maison appartenant à une famille très aisée, le téléphone chauffait. Une conversation assez animée sur les filles qui seraient présentes à la soirée se faisait entendre... alors qu'un des interlocuteurs mourrait d'envie de faire de nouvelles connaissances, l'autre rêvait de parler avec une personne particulière. « Tu sais, y a des filles que tu croises et quand tu les perds de vue, elles te manquent tout de suite... »

Le mercredi et le jeudi qui suivirent ne connurent aucun événement particulier. Mais Anja se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses connaissances, elles se dévoilaient de plus en plus superficielles, croqueuses d'hommes et commères. Et la jeune fille détestait les filles dans ce genre. Oui, c'était en partie à cause de filles comme elles que sa vie était devenue un calvaire dans son ancien lycée, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que des choses pareilles recommencent. De ce fait, elle les connaissait à peine et elle s'en éloignait déjà. Pendant un cours d'anglais elle avait fait connaissance avec une certaine Kim qui lui paraissait bien plus amicale. Cependant, la fête de samedi ne commençait qu'à 17 heures pour les plus pressés, aussi Li et Charlotte avaient proposé à Anja de les accompagner pour une après-midi shopping : elles voulaient être les plus belles, comme toujours.

Néanmoins, le vendredi, Anja avançait dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées, elle allait rejoindre ses connaissances. En voulant éviter de télescoper une poubelle, elle heurta quelqu'un. Le choc se fit vaguement ressentir chez l'individu mais la masse importante de cette personne fit basculer la jeune fille en arrière. Heureusement, les reflex et la musculature du jeune homme lui permirent de la rattraper avant sa chute... ce qu'il ne regretta pas. Prit par son élan, Dajan attira Anja vers lui pour la stabiliser. Un « Merci » timide sortit de la bouche de la petite brune. Elle semblait si fragile entre ses bras musclés... il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Ce ne fut pas son petit sourire gêné qui le sortit de sa torpeur, ni le « Tu peux me lâcher maintenant... s'il te plaît ? Tu me fait un peu mal... » dit d'une voix qui lui semblait si mélodieuse... Non, ce fut Castiel qui agitait les bras face à son ami en lui disant un peu plus fort « Dan ! ». Quand il se rendit enfin compte de la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les bras fins de la jeune fille, il la lâcha et s'excusa à de multiples reprises. « Je suis vraiment désolé... j'ai pas... enfin, j'ai pas vu... je...

-C'est pas grave, j'aurais dû faire attention où je marchais... enfin, merci je ne suis pas tombée. Et beaux reflex ! Répondit la petite brune avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

-De rien... » N'ayant pas su réagir, Dan avait laissé passer l'occasion de lui parler. Il posa sa tête contre le mur près de lui et ses amis n'osaient rien dire, mais Castiel s'approcha de lui et lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans les côtes, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait le remotiver à quelque chose. « Aller tu la verra samedi ! ». Mais Dajan sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Prit d'un élan de colère contre lui-même il donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle responsable de la situation. Après s'être passé une main lasse sur le visage et avoir soupiré un grand coup, il s'aperçut qu'Armin était en train de rire de lui. Lui, qui attirait toutes les filles, qui battait des records sur le terrain de basket, qui faisait peur aux petits machos du coin, et bien ce même Dan était incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents quand il était devant la fille qui lui plaisait. Mais comme pour le sauver, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit.

Anja quant à elle repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, se dit que le Dajan qui faisait craquer Ambre et ses amies n'était peut-être pas celui auquel elle venait d'avoir affaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**note de l'auteur**** :**

22 v'la la suite fucking ami(e)s ! deux chapitres beaucoup plus consistants !

Ca me trottait trop dans la tête ces chapitres trop courts, du coup cette fucking mangeuse de laitue qu'est **Hebisarada** a fusionné et modifié quelques chapitres !

j'espère que ca vous plaira ! souriez !

**Hebisarada** : Et n'oubliez pas de donnez pleins d'avis et vos idées sur la suite !

gros bisous chocolatés !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

« Halo Dan ? Ça va mieux ? » Castiel était un peu inquiet. Il connaissait son ami depuis l'école primaire et ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. En ce vendredi soir, il s'en voulait toujours... allez savoir pourquoi, ce n'était rien après tout mais il voulait vraiment parler à cette fille. On ne pouvait pas parler de coup de foudre ou autre mais il la trouvait attirante, mystérieuse. Elle dégageait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.

« Ouais... et toi ? Répondit le grand brun d'une voix lasse.

-Oui toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? On a pas vraiment compris là... tu étais... bizarre, très bizarre.

-Oui désolé. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça... je, j'étais autre part enfin... voilà.

-Et tu sais que si ça va pas tu peux me le dire... je suis là.

-Je le sais merci, mais ça va aller t'en fais pas, et comme tu dis, je la verrais demain !

-Effectivement. »

Pour changer les idées de son meilleur ami, Castiel passa à un autre sujet de conversation. Ce jeune homme était vraiment attentif, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, pour lui ils étaient comme des frères.

Ce soir-là, à des kilomètres de distances, deux personnes eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil avant le jour J de la fête. L'une parce qu'elle était excitée de s'amuser et d'être bien dans sa peau, l'autre car il aurait bien des occasions de lui parler.

Ce matin-là, Anja était de très bonne humeur. Elle se prépara rapidement pour être sûre d'être à l'heure pour la sortie shopping. Comme elle fut prête en avance, elle s'occupa plus en détail de Sango, et une fois de plus lui raconta tout ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Vers 11h, Charlotte vint chercher la petite brune chez elle, accompagnée de Li, Ambre devant préparer sa maison. Les jeunes filles allèrent d'abord repérer les magasins intéressant et quand elles eurent fit le tour, elles trouvèrent un endroit sympathique où manger. Après le repas, elles firent le tour des boutiques repérées le matin même et essayèrent pas mal de choses jusque 16h. Finalement Li opta pour une jupe courte noire à volants et un décolleté à strass. Charlotte choisit une robe courte noire assez simple, mais qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle acheta par la même occasion des chaussures à talons pour se faire remarquer au milieu des autres. Anja quant à elle se décida pour une robe aux reflets bleus, avec quelques strass et paillettes, arrivant presque aux genoux. Une grosse ceinture en ruban noir serrait la taille et elle décida d'y assortir des chaussures noires avec une teinte de bleu et des légers talons.

Vers 16h30, les trois jeunes filles allèrent chez Charlotte pour se préparer. Anja se laissa un peu maquiller par les filles : un peu de bleu comme fard à paupières pour mettre ses yeux en valeur, du mascara pour agrandir son regard, un rouge à lèvre léger qui la rendait encore plus attirante et un peu far à joues pour lui donner des couleurs. Elle choisit de laisser ses cheveux détachés pour être encore à peu près naturelle et savoir se reconnaître quand elle se verrait dans un miroir. Une petite séance de manucure fut mise au programme, les deux amies choisirent du noir et la petite brune du bleu foncé. Le tout la rendait resplendissante et ses deux coéquipières durent admettre, avec un peu de mal quand même, qu'elle serait facilement au centre de l'attention. Elles eurent finit de se préparer vers 18h30 et se mirent en route vers 18h45, afin de se faire désirer et pour être sures de ne rien oublier, que ce soit pour se remaquiller ou se changer le lendemain.

La maison d'Ambre semblait très spacieuse et moderne vu de l'extérieur. De nombreuses fenêtres laissaient supposer la présence de beaucoup de pièces : à l'étage sûrement des chambres et des salles de bains. Il semblait à Anja qu'elle avait entendu une conversation ventant la fortune des parents de la jeune fille. Quand elles arrivèrent, Ambre leur ouvrit avec grand enthousiasme, elle aussi était très belle, coiffée d'un chignon un peu sophistiqué, elle avait par hasard choisit la même robe que Charlotte, mais avec plus de volume au niveau de la jupe. Elle n'en revint pas qu'Anja pu être si belle, et son orgueil lui forçant à mentir, elle décréta que c'était la lumière qui faisait cet effet. Comme elles étaient les avant dernières à arriver, beaucoup de gens les remarquèrent.

« Et alors Ambre, avec ta cible ?

-Je lui ai un peu parlé mais il avait l'air distrait... enfin il est super beau, il a mit une chemise blanche et un jean foncé, ça lui va super bien hihihi !

-Et Lysandre est bien habillé ? Osa Li. Des trois autres c'est celui qui me fait le plus craquer !

-Je sais pas voyons je suis trop concentrée sur Dan... enfin je vais vous les montrer hihi ! »

Après ce rire, les deux autres gloussèrent en suivant leur guide.

Quand Ambre eu repéré la masse de cheveux bruns caractéristiques du jeune homme, elle se dirigea vers lui pour le bousculer « sans le faire exprès » et ainsi déclencher une conversation.

« Oh pardon j'ai pas vu... oh Dan ! Décidément on se croise pas mal hein... vous vous éclatez ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les verres de bière que les garçons tenaient dans leur mains.

-Oui ça va c'est chouette il y a de l'ambiance ! Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu surveilles ou tu t'amuses ?

-Je vais pouvoir m'amuser maintenant que mes bombes sont arrivées ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à Charlotte en les montrant du doigt. Ah au fait, Castiel voilà Anja, la nouvelle dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour.

-Enchantée, dit l'intéressée en s'avançant un peu afin d'être présentée à tout le monde.

-Nous de même, lui dirent en chœur Castiel et Armin. D'autres garçons étaient avec eux à ce moment et en profitèrent pour reluquer de haut en bas la jeune fille.

-Voilà, ben amusez-vous bien alors, on va la présenter à d'autres gens. Bye ! »

Une chose fit sourire Ambre : Dajan n'avait pas réagi quand Anja avait été présentée au groupe. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'en sa présence, il perdait tous ses moyens.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la fête battait son plein, quelques personnes avaient dû quitter les lieux car ils avaient un peu trop bu, d'autres avaient rencontré des personnes intéressantes et étaient partis avec elles dans des chambres. D'autres encore commençaient à avoir un peu trop bu et ne savaient plus très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce fut le cas du brun qui, ayant déjà vu Anja au lycée, vint la trouver afin de « faire connaissance ». Mais comme la petite brune avait un peu bu aussi, tout ce qu'elle sut dire ne furent que des bêtises qui donnèrent envie au jeune homme d'aller plus loin. Mais non loin de là des yeux clairs surveillaient la scène, à la recherche d'une intervention à faire. Aussi quand ils virent que la situation devenait tendue entre les deux interlocuteurs il décida de s'en mêler. Arrivé à leur hauteur et entendant des paroles comme « vient, on monte » ou « non lâche moi », Dan le poussa « gentiment » en lâchant un « dégage elle est avec moi. » glacial. Le mec, un peu énervé le poussa assez mollement en lui demandant quel était son problème. Dan y répondit par un « dégage » féroce. L'enquiquineur s'en alla alors en grommelant des insultes. Mais l'organisatrice de la soirée avait tout suivit et demanda à un de ses amis de démarrer les slows, une fois qu'elle serait proche de sa cible, comme ça elle les séparerait.

Le début du célèbre « hotel california » de Eagles se fit entendre et une voix fluette demanda « tu danses Dan ? » chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser venant de la propriétaire de la demeure.

Beaucoup de couples dansaient sur cette chanson de légende, certains faisaient connaissance, d'autres draguaient, d'autres encore se réconfortaient... Bref, la musique les rapprochait. Sauf un des duos : Ambre était blottie dans les bras de Dajan et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il veuille l'embrasser. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, mais se considérant comme la plus belle fille du lycée, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un petit-ami digne d'elle : donc le garçon le plus convoité du lycée. Dan quant à lui était ailleurs, à chaque tour sur lui-même il cherchait la fille qui l'intéressait des yeux, guettant chaque occasion de se libérer de cette étreinte emprisonnant. Quand la musique prit fin, Ambre se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de rencontrer ses lèvres, mais son cavalier s'éclipsa, la laissant seule au milieu des autres couples. Pour noyer sa colère, elle ne chercha personne d'autre que sa compagnie habituelle ainsi que des verres, que ce soit de bière ou de vodka. Dan quant à lui ne trouvait plus Anja, ce qui l'agaça un peu. En revanche il aperçut Castiel, et alla le rejoindre. « Alors tu t'amuses le tombeur ? Lui demanda-t-il en lançant un regard vers les filles auxquelles sont ami parlait peu avant.

-Oui, elles sont sympas. Et toi avec ta brune ? Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je la cherche. En lançant les slows Ambre nous a séparé... elle avait bu tout à l'heure j'ai peur qu'elle soit dans un sale état... enfin j'ai trop chaud je vais me changer, tu sais où il y a une salle de bain ?

-Euh oui, dans le couloir là-bas je crois que c'est la troisième porte j'y suis allé tout à l'heure pour nettoyer une tâche.

-Ok merci, a tout de suite. »

Dan s'engouffra au milieu d'un troupeau de gens déchaînés et déboucha enfin sur la dite porte. Il s'agissait en effet d'une salle de bain, assez spacieuse. Le jeune homme avait pris un tee-shirt de plus en prévision du cas où il aurait trop chaud.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Les craintes du grand brun se révélèrent justifiées, après leur séparation forcée, Anja avait repris un peu de bière et avait la tête qui tournait beaucoup. La jeune fille n'était pas triste de ne plus être près de lui, à vrai dire elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle voulait juste passer une bonne soirée et s'amuser en oubliant ses problèmes. Elle se sentait bien et ne faisait que dire des bêtises, mais elle voulut quand même aller se calmer un peu. Dehors il faisait trop froid, monter les escaliers pour être tranquille était un peu dangereux dans son état, aussi choisit-elle de chercher une pièce calme au rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa un couloir et ne se risqua pas à ouvrir les premières portes de peur de tomber sur des couples en... pleine action. Arrivée au bout du couloir elle fit demi-tour et tenta une porte au hasard. En l'ouvrant elle découvrit... un grand brun très musclé en train d'enlever sa chemise. « Oh ! Pardon... désolée, je sors.

-Non attend c'est rien tu peux rester ! Ces paroles furent accompagnées d'un mouvement rapide pour refermer la porte en tirant Anja à l'intérieur. Je change juste de haut j'ai trop chaud.

-Mais je vais pas te déranger... » elle dit cela en le regardant finir d'enlever sa chemise, mettre un peu de déo et mettre un tee-shirt plus léger.

Pendant ces 2 ou 3 minutes, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et eu la tête qui tourna un peu plus... Elle venait de détailler chaque muscle visible de son torse et les trouva... très intéressant.

Tous deux restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, l'une gênée mais ravie et l'autre... ravit aussi mais trop timide. Ils sortirent ensembles de la salle de bain et choisirent de rester un peu en bas. Anja reprit encore un ou deux verres, malgré la surveillance de Dan qui lui n'avait presque rien bu. Il jugeait que ce n'était pas tellement nécessaire pour s'amuser. Et oui, il vaut mieux danser et draguer que d'être la tête dans les toilettes. Mais la petite brune commençait à faire des conneries et ne tenait plus vraiment debout, donc Dajan prit l'initiative de l'emmener dans une des chambres libres pour qu'elle se repose et se calme un peu. Après quelques minutes de recherche dans un couloir sombre en haut des escaliers en tirant la jeunette par le bras, il trouva une chambre vide. Beaucoup étaient déjà occupées par des couples. Il ferma la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangé et se retourna, elle le dévisageait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Lui demanda Dajan, septique.

-Tu... pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

-Euh pour te... pour que tu te calmes...

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Elle s'était rapprochée de lui jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps.

-Euh... oui... tu... ?

-J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras. » A ce moment-là, la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Figé, Dajan la regardait et sentait ses joues rougir, il était bien là contre elle mais ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Ce fut elle qui prit les devant et l'embrassa, langoureusement. Il se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. Mais l'atmosphère continua à chauffer et Anja entreprit de retirer le tee-shirt de son compagnon. À nouveau celui-ci se laissa faire, intéressé par ce qui allait se passer. « J'ai envie de toi ». Ce fut ce qu'Anja lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de déboutonner le jean de Dan. Quant à lui, il retira doucement la robe de sa partenaire, ce qui fut facile pour lui. Tout en s'embrassant, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et sentirent leur respiration s'accélérer. Mais quand Dan fit glisser sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune fille, celle-ci par instinct se braqua et le repoussa. Le grand blond ne comprit pas et s'arrêta net, la dévisageant. C'est alors qu'il vit une très belle fille, en sous-vêtements, sur le lit devant lui... et elle pleurait. Par sa faute. Il s'en voulut immédiatement même si il ne comprenait rien du tout : c'était elle qui avait voulu faire quelque chose alors qu'il voulait juste la mettre à l'abri des autres... Enfin, à la façon d'un grand frère, il la prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en lui disant « ça va aller » alors qu'il n'en savait rien. Quand elle eut arrêté de pleurer elle dit qu'elle se sentait un peu mal, alors il lui dit de se coucher. Comme elle voulait une présence pour se rassurer, il resta dans le lit avec, en la tenant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Il resta un moment à la regarder comme ça, endormie... il la trouvait vraiment craquante. Il finit par somnoler un peu mais quand il se rendit compte que le rez-de-chaussée se faisait de plus en plus calme, il sortit du lit et se rhabilla en vitesse pour trouver Castiel. Arrivé en bas, il constata que les lumières se faisaient plus faibles, la musique était belle et calme. Beaucoup de gens étaient partis et d'autres montés (visiblement Ambre aussi), alors que des petits groupes restaient en bas. Les uns fumaient, les autres jouaient au poker et d'autres encore parlaient. Il aperçut Cas avec une fille qui lui semblait inconnue.

Il s'approcha et Castiel se retourna en l'entendant, alors il demanda à son agréable compagnie de le laisser 5 minutes. Celle-ci s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Dan s'assied alors dans le fauteuil en face de son ami et laissa un blanc qui voulait tout dire. Ce fut Castiel le premier à briser le silence : « alors comment ça se passe avec la nouvelle ?

-Elle dort elle est en haut… elle se sentait pas bien.

-Et ? T'en as même pas profité ? demanda le jeune homme après un sourire.

-Non elle… elle a pas voulu enfin j'ai pas trop compris…

-Alors mes beaux gosses ! Comment ça va ?! Armin arriva avec un joint entre les doigts qu'il passa à Tom.

-ça va écoute… après une bouffé il reprit : dis t'as personne à voir ? Faut que je parle à Casti. »

Ses amis n'étant pas embêtants, ils comprirent donc et Lysandre et Armin s'en allèrent un peu plus loin sans rien dire.

« -Wa t'as été… sec ! Le taquina Castiel.

-Oui je sais mais je suis pas de très bonne humeur…

-je vois… alors racontes moi.

-ben tu vois, j'étais en haut avec et perso j'avais pas d'arrières pensées, elle était mal et je voulais pas qu'il lui arrive un truc… bon ok j'étais pas hyper clean mais voilà… et elle s'est mise à me chauffer, j'étais pas contre tu t'en doute, et d'un coup elle s'est mise à pleurer et plus rien.

-Bizarre ouais… méfie-toi c'est peut-être le même genre de fille que les autres.

-Je sais pas… et j'ai peur que ça bloque tout et que dès demain elle s'en foute de moi tu vois… et moi j'ai vraiment envie de lui parler !

-Ben… fais lui croire un truc ? Je sais pas, elle est bourrée non ? Tu peux lui faire gober n'importe quoi. C'est un moyen de créer un contact.

-ouais… mais je veux pas passer pour un salop…

-mais tu t'en fou ! s'exclama l'ami du brun. Elle a qu'à pas se mettre dans un état pareil.

-Toi aussi t'as bien bu non ? Enfin t'as peut être raison… à moi ça me coute rien de dire des trucs. Ouais je vais surement faire ça.

-Ok, tiens je vois ma charmante amie qui revient, tu m'excuses ? Ou tu veux encore me dire quelque chose ?

-Non ça ira, amuses toi aller. Le grand brun lui répondit avec un sourire franc.

-Ok, ben à demain alors ! »

Sur ce, Dajan remonta, suivit discrètement par Lysandre et Armin. Il rentra dans la chambre où Anja dormait et retira son tee-shirt et son jean avant de se coucher avec elle, la prenant dans ses bras. A son contact, la jeune fille se colla un peu plus près de lui, comme à la recherche d'une présence. Après ce geste qui le surprit un peu et lui serra le cœur, à nouveau cette sensation inhabituelle pour lui, Dan resta de longues minutes à la contempler, lui caressant la joue et les cheveux, il finit par s'endormir, vraiment fatigué. C'est alors que ses deux potes osèrent enfin rentrer dans la chambre, en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 9

La première sensation qu'Anja ressentit en se réveillant fut un énorme mal de crâne. Cela ne l'étonna pas tellement puisque l'une des seules choses dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir beaucoup bu la veille. Puis quelque chose lui parut étrange : elle se sentait comme emprisonnée par une étreinte douce et chaude. C'était agréable et la jeune fille resta quelques minutes encore entre le sommeil et le réveil pour profiter de cette sensation. Mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux… pour découvrir qu'elle était dans les bras d'un brun, et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles : Dajan ! Elle remarqua ensuite que si elle sentait si bien sa chaleur, c'était parce qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et lui aussi. Une vague de panique vint augmenter son mal de tête, elle se leva donc légèrement pour prendre un peu d'air sans le réveiller et là, vision d'horreur : deux garçons étaient là aussi, endormis et un peu débraillés, l'un sur un petit fauteuil et l'autre sur un tas de couvertures.

La petite brune se sentit encore plus mal et beaucoup de question envahirent son esprit tandis qu'elle se rallongeait en se blottissant sous la couette. L'étreinte qui la serrait se détendit un peu et une drôle d'impression la mit mal à l'aise. Et tournant un peu la tête, elle découvrit une paire de magnifiques yeux clairs qui la dévisageait, ce qui la fit sursauter. Cachant son visage dans ses mains elle entendit un léger rire près d'elle, suivit une caresse dans les cheveux et d'un « c'était chouette hier soir franchement. » qui lui glaça le sang.

« Je… je me souviens pas du tout…

-Ha bon, pourtant t'avais l'air de bien prendre ton pied toi aussi ! lui répondit son compagnon.

-… et eux ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux intrus.

Dajan rit un peu et embrassa le front de sa victime en lui disant que c'était ses amis et qu'ils n'étaient pas là la veille. Cela rassura un peu Anja mais elle se sentait quand même mal d'avoir fait quelque chose après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, surtout sans s'en souvenir. Devant l'air anxieux de sa « convoitise », il se leva et réveilla ses deux amis en leur faisant comprendre de sortir. Après quelques secondes d'émergence, Armin et Lysandre s'en allèrent, non sans râler et descendirent. Tom retourna aux côtés d'Anja, qui se ferma à ses câlins et baisers, regrettant jusqu'à être venue à cette fête. « Et… on a fait quoi exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu sceptique.

-Euh, tu veux les détails ? répondit le brun, un peu joueur.

-Non, répond rapidement s'il te plaît. Son ton était plus sec.

- Alors d'abord fellation et après pénétration, c'est ça que tu voulais savoir ?

-Bordel… » Elle se retourna alors de façon à être sur le ventre et à ne plus affronter son regard. Elle avait vraiment honte et réussit tant bien que mal à retenir une larme de couler. Devant le malaise apparent de sa compagne, Dan ne put que se sentir mal à son tour, il la faisait souffrir, ça se sentait et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'était la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, après tout en réalité beaucoup de gens couchaient ensembles, même bourrés et ne le regrettaient pas. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que les deux adolescents reviennent à la réalité et regardent l'heure qu'il pouvait être… 11h23. La jeune fille regarda son portable et constata qu'elle avait deux appels manqués, de son père. Tous deux décidèrent donc de s'habiller en vitesse et de descendre manger quelque chose avant de rentrer. Avant de descendre cependant, elle voulut appeler son père mais Dan, venu en moto lui proposa de la ramener, il habitait dans le village voisin au sien. Elle protesta d'abord car son père mourrait sur place si il la voyait là-dessus (et oui, vieille école), puis se laissa convaincre.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens rencontrèrent Ambre, trop mal en point pour les remarquer ensembles, mais aussi ses amies, les amis de Dajan et d'autres personnes qu'Anja avait entrevues lors de présentations la veille. Ils mangèrent chacun un croissant, et après avoir beaucoup remercié leur hôte, ils quittèrent la maison, rejoignant l'allée dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques motos. Si Ambre et d'autres n'avaient même pas vu qui était avec Dajan, ça n'avait pas échappé à quelques autres personnes…

Avant de démarrer, Dan donna son casque à Anja, car il préférait que ce soit elle qui l'ait, au cas où. Elle protesta un peu mais se laissa amadouer finalement. Le trajet se fit silencieusement, sauf quand la voix de la jeune fille donnait des indications sur la direction à prendre. Arrivés devant les haies de la maison, ils descendirent tous deux et Dan accompagna le précieux objet de ses désirs jusque sa porte. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte, pressée d'être tranquille, et montant sur la marche d'entrée, dit merci et au revoir au grand brun, qui s'approcha un peu dans l'espoir (faible mais existant), d'un baiser ou d'une étreinte, pour ne pas rester en froid après ce qu'il lui avait dit peu avant. Mais la jeune fille disparut dans un claquement de porte, laissant son prétendant bredouille et décontenancé.

Alors que l'automne était bien avancé et que les feuilles volaient dans le vent, Dajan avança lentement jusqu'à sa moto, lança un dernier regard vers la maison et se jura, que quoiqu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour l'avoir, cette fille qui lui faisait tant d'effet, qui pour la première fois de sa vie était capable d'arracher son cœur en un regard triste, qui le faisait fondre sur place, enfin, cette fille qu'il aimait, malgré lui et le peu de temps depuis lequel ils se connaissaient.

Anja ressentit un certain soulagement en laissant derrière elle le souvenir de cette nuit. Mais en glissant sa main dans sa poche pour sortir son portable, elle découvrit un morceau de papier sur lequel étaient inscrit un numéro de téléphone et le nom de Dan. Elle eut juste le temps de le ranger que ses parents arrivaient dans la pièce. « Pourquoi tu répondais pas au téléphone ? Commença son père, visiblement nerveux.

-Je dormais encore…

-Et tu ne pouvais pas rappeler après ? C'est pas compliqué, on te paye un forfait pourquoi ?!

-C'est bon c'est pas grave, elle est vivante et si il y avait eu un problème elle nous aurait appelé…

-On est partis tout de suite après s'être levé quasiment… répondit Anja au bord des larmes tellement elle en avait marre de tout ça.

-Et comment tu es rentrée ? Avec qui ?

-Quelqu'un que j'ai vu hier qui n'habite pas loin qui m'a raccompagné.

-D'accord. »

Son père semblait vraiment très énervé, il s'en alla rapidement pour retourner à ce qu'il faisait avant que sa fille ne rentre. Sa mère, elle, était plus calme et ne s'était pas inquiétée, ayant été pareille que sa fille à son âge. « Si tu veux tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé après. » Un simple signe de tête de sa fille et la mère partit rejoindre son époux.

Anja quant à elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, pour prendre des affaires propres et nourrir Sango. Après deux ou trois lézards déposés dans son terrarium, elle quitta sa chambre et alla prendre sa douche. Quand l'eau chaude se déversa sur elle, la petite brune se mit à pleurer. Ici au moins, personne ne la verrait ni ne l'entendrait. Elle avait tellement espéré que tout redevienne comme avant, pouvoir avoir la paix et faire sa vie tranquillement. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lui arrive ça… c'était comme un retour vers le passé, mais en moins fort. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait que personne n'avait rien remarqué quand elle avait quitté la maison le matin même. Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait pu réfléchir un peu et décida d'envoyer un message au numéro qui apparemment était celui de Dan. Elle lui demandait de ne parler de ce qu'il c'était passé à personne car elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, n'en étant pas fière du tout. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il ne dirait rien, mais qu'il aimerait bien faire connaissance avec elle, et il lui avoua même qu'elle lui plaisait (chose évidente sinon il n'aurait pas voulu d'elle dans son lit). Puisqu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, elle lui répondit qu'elle était d'accord, après tout elle devait bien avouer qu'il ne la laissait pas non plus insensible. C'est donc comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à discuter et ça dura toute la journée. Ils avaient d'abord parlé de la veille, puis s'était posés des questions l'un sur l'autre. Anja apprit donc l'existence de Joker, le ouistiti de Dajan, et comprit pourquoi il voulait qu'on l'appelle Dan: il trouvait son prénom trop mignon pour lui. Il lui dit aussi que ses parents avaient beaucoup d'argent mais qu'il ne voulait pas les suivre dans leur entreprise, ce qui était la source de beaucoup de désaccords. Elle sut qu'il était en S, choix de ses parents et qu'il était si proche de Castiel parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ensembles.

Quant à lui, il apprit qu'Anja préférait les serpents aux ouistitis et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause d'une histoire qu'elle ne voulait pas raconter, et encore moins à lui. Elle dit que si elle était en L c'était pour l'option arts-plastiques. Enfin, ce soir-là, quand ils cessèrent de s'envoyer des messages et allèrent dormir, Dajan se dit qu'il commençait déjà à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour cette fille, et Anja pensa que malgré tout, il pouvait être gentil même si elle ne lui accorderait pas sa confiance facilement.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Le lendemain matin, Anja arriva au lycée un peu en avance et se sentait au centre des regards. En montant vers sa salle, elle surprit même une conversation disant qu'elle aurait couché avec Dajan… à ce moment, elle le voyait au loin et décida d'aller lui parler.

« Toi ! Tu m'avais dit que t'en parlerais à personne ! T'es vraiment un salop, et jusqu'au bout !

-Quoi ? ! J'ai rien dit à personne moi c'est bon arrête de t'énerver en plus c'est toi qui va te dénoncer toute seule à crier comme ça, lui répondit Dan, un peu perplexe.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde ne parle que de ça ? J'arrête pas d'entendre cette histoire. Elle parlait un peu plus doucement mais son ton était toujours aussi agressif.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, Castiel avait pris la parole. Je crois que si vous parlez de ce que je pense, c'est pas Dan qui a lancé ces rumeurs. A mon avis c'est plutôt Ambre et ses copines là…

-Et comment elles pourraient savoir quoi que ce soit ? lui demanda la brune, incrédule.

-Vous êtes descendus ensembles et partis ensembles hier matin non ? C'est suffisant pour des commères comme elles.

-Et toi comment tu sais de quoi on parle ? Elle répondait si vite que Dan n'avait pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de Dan, j'ai entendu toutes les rumeurs qui tournent et j'étais là à la fête au cas où tu ne te souviens pas.

-Oui… j'en reviens pas… pourquoi ça les intéresse tant de lancer des trucs pareils ?

-Je sais pas mais il faut pas t'en occuper. » Dajan avait repris la parole et pour la consoler un peu, enfin surtout pour son propre plaisir, avait passé ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle était au centre des attentions, surtout après la scène un peu bruyante qui venait d'avoir lieu, et ce geste provoqua une réaction immédiate chez les filles près d'eux : elles s'indignèrent toutes car ça confirmait ce qu'elles pensaient. Et puis, il n'y avait que les filles auxquelles Dan plaisait que ça intéressé, les garçons et les autres se fichaient vraiment d'avec qui il avait couché ou pas.

La sonnerie retentit et Anja quitta la bande de potes pour rejoindre sa salle. Mais devant se trouvaient Ambre, Charlotte et Li qui la dévisageait avec des yeux malveillants. Heureusement, Kim était à côté et elle préféra aller vers elle. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire et la présenta à ses amies.

« Bon vous connaissez un peu Anja, on est dans le même cours d'anglais. Je te présente Violette et Rosalya.

-Bonjour, enchantée, répondit timidement Violette, qui semblait un peu réservée. Je crois qu'on est dans le même cours d'arts-plastiques.

-Salut… enchantée. Rosalya paraissait un peu distraite.

-Salut, contente de vous connaître.

-Hum… j'ai l'impression que cette chère Ambre a changé de regard sur toi ? Elle te regarde super mal ! reprit Kim.

-Oui… apparemment. Tu connais l'histoire je suppose.

-Quelle histoire ? Les trois filles regardaient maintenant Anja dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

-Euh… tout le lycée est au courant ça m'étonne que vous ne le soyez pas.

-On n'est pas du genre à écouter les ragots tu sais et surtout si c'est lancé par ce genre de filles, là c'est même pas la peine de vouloir nous faire gober quoi que ce soit ! On peut pas les encadrer. Répondit Rosalya.

-Donc si tu veux pas en parler on va pas te forcer miss. La rassura Kim.

-C'est gentil ! »

Elle venait à peine de les rencontrer, mais ces filles lui faisaient une bien meilleure impression que les trois autres, et elles semblaient l'accepter. Entre temps la classe était rentrée dans la salle et Anja s'était installée avec Kim, la seule place vide après celle d'Li.

Anja entendit quelques murmures contenant son nom pendant l'heure, mais elle n'y prêta pas tellement attention, essayant plutôt de suivre le cours ou de faire connaissance avec Rosalya et Violette.

Pendant trois semaines, les rumeurs continuaient de filer dans le lycée et même de s'amplifier, inventant des histoires pires que les premières. Mais Anja avait appris à faire abstraction de tout ça et décida de ne plus y penser. C'était dur, surtout que Dajan ne cessait de vouloir lui parler et la voir. Il lui avait même demandé si elle ne voulait pas se mettre avec lui, au moins pour « justifier » les histoires. En effet, celui-ci ne faisait rien pour que les gens se taisent, c'était presque le contraire en fait. Ça lui faisait quasiment plaisir que les gens y croient car du coup Anja aussi, donc ils se parlaient encore plus. Mais elle avait toujours refusé, elle ne voulait pas car elle se sentait mal à l'idée d'avoir couché (ou plutôt faillit) avec des personnes différentes, sans le vouloir. Parfois, quand elle allait mal, Dan était sur le point de tout lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il était effectivement un salop et qu'il se servait de ça pour se rapprocher d'elle, qu'il ne s'était rien passé… mais chaque fois il se rappelait que si il faisait ça, ça n'aurait servis à rien et ça aurait été encore pire. Kim et les filles avaient bien sûr finit par être mises au courant de ce qu'il s'était apparemment passé, mais elles ne jugèrent pas la jeune fille, qui semblait mal dans sa peau et avait besoin d'aide plus qu'autre chose. Les parents d'Anja quant à eux n'étaient toujours au courant de rien et leur fille jouait bien la comédie pour que ça reste ainsi. Anja avait aussi fait un peu plus ample connaissance avec Lysandre, Armin et Castiel, qui s'avéraient être gentils. Donc, au bout de ces semaines, Dan et elle se rapprochèrent un peu, Anja se fit de nouvelles amies et les rumeurs finirent par se taire, faute d'imagination encore plus grande. Enfin, Dajan proposa à sa bien-aimée de faire une sortie au centre-commercial pour se voir ailleurs qu'au lycée. Ce qui lui fit très plaisir, et malgré qu'elle n'était pas au courant des sentiments du grand brun pour elle, la brune ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, après tout il la trouvait belle, elle pensait qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles et ils parlaient sans cesse…

Le jour de la sortie arriva enfin, ce fut un samedi. Dajan vint chercher Anja chez elle, en moto et cette fois il avait pris deux casques. Comme ils se connaissaient un peu mieux et que la petite brune était plus à l'aise avec lui, le trajet se fit dans une meilleure ambiance que la première fois. Ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu et avaient maintenant bien plus de sujets de conversations qu'au début. Certes la moto n'est pas un moyen très pratique pour se parler, mais ils pouvaient au moins se taquiner par les gestes, ce qu'aimait Dan. Il aimait la sentir agrippée contre lui, il savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance pour la « garder en vie » et du coup ça l'amusait beaucoup de faire des petits écarts de route pour lui faire peur. Ce à quoi elle répondait elle le serrant encore plus fort ou en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et commencèrent par la galerie commerçante qui était autour du plus grand bâtiment. Et oui, Dan était bien un garçon et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de faire les magasins ! Enfin surtout avec la fille qui lui plaît. Et puis, au même endroit se trouvait un cinéma où il avait prévu de l'emmener en fin d'après-midi si le reste se passait bien. Il fit donc découvrir quelques magasins à sa convoitise, puisqu'elle n'était encore jamais venue là. Elle trouva une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux ainsi qu'un pull léger et bleu. Dajan quant à lui s'acheta une chemise à carreaux. Après avoir fait un petit tour, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central, et c'était Dajan qui portait les sacs. Arrivés dans le grand centre commercial, les deux adolescents commencèrent par les magasins du bas. Puis, voulant aller en haut, Dan proposa de prendre les escaliers, mais Anja protesta.

« Maaaaiiiis y a des escalators ! J'adore ça… s'il te plaaaaiiiiit ! Elle lui fit une tête de chien battu. Tu peux pas me refuser ça après tout.

-Bon d'accord… mais on fait la course !

-D'accord ! » Elle était déjà partie dès qu'il avait dit d'accord.

Elle avait pris de l'avance et passait entre les gens pour avancer plus vite, alors que Dan, avec les sacs et devant prendre celui qui allait dans l'autre sens pour la rattraper était plus en retard. Evidemment ce fut Anja qui arriva la première en haut et elle regarda en arrière pour voir son ami. Mais elle continua d'avancer et percuta quelqu'un.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

En se redressant pour s'excuser, elle se figea. Elle connaissait ce… jeune homme… blond. C'était Dake, ici, au même endroit qu'elle alors qu'elle avait enfin réussit à ne plus y penser. Celui-ci la reconnu très vite et lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dajan débarqua, trouvant sa bien-aimée presque dans les bras d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui visiblement lui faisait peur. Effectivement, Anja n'arrivait pas à retirer son regard du visage du blond, et le regardait d'un air effrayé. En le foudroyant du regard, Dajan passa son bras autour de la taille d'Anja, la faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité.

« Tient donc, ça faisait longtemps ! Commença Dake. Alors c'est ici que tu as atterrit. Tu me présentes à ton ami ?

-Non. Vient on s'en va, déclara froidement la jeune fille en se retournant.

-Oh ! Anja, Dajan, comment vous allez ? C'était Ambre. Et elle allait dans les bras de Dake. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, depuis un moment maintenant… répondit Dake après avoir embrassé la peste.

-On vous laisse. » Dit la petite brune aux yeux bleus en tirant son ami par la main.

Dan n'avait rien dit pendant leur échange, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer à part que le mec qu'il venait de voir connaissait son amie et elle ne l'aimait pas.

Anja avait maintenant l'air vraiment triste, alors que quelques minutes avant elle était très souriante. Elle tenait sa main fermement et continuait d'avancer sans rien dire, sans aucun endroit précis où aller. Dan s'arrêta net et la main de son amie lâcha la sienne. Elle arrêta d'avancer et se prit le visage dans les mains. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se glissa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

La brune se retourna et se blottit contre lui. Elle pleurait.

Désolé de ne pas savoir quoi faire, le jeune homme lui dit qu'il lui payait un verre. Ils s'installèrent au premier bar qui était là et prirent un coca et un coca cherry pour Anja. Elle ne disait rien et essuyait chacune des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur ses joues. Dajan ne savait pas quoi dire… et voulant quand même comprendre, il risqua un « Si jamais tu veux en parler… je suis là, mais sinon je vais pas te forcer tu le sais bien.

-C'est un peu compliqué en fait… c'est long.

-On a le temps si tu veux, dit-il en lui prenant la main à la façon des films romantiques.

-En fait…elle prit une longue inspiration. Il s'appelle Dake, et c'est le mec qui est le plus « convoité » dans mon ancien lycée… et on est sortis ensembles… un mois, et je voulais pas coucher avec lui, elle laissa un silence s'installer.

-Alors il t'a quitté ?

-Oui… mais avant il m'a violée… »

A nouveau un silence se fit et elle recommença à pleurer un peu alors que Dajan ne savait plus où se mettre… il l'avait fait souffrir et ça durait encore car elle pensait toujours qu'ils avaient couché ensembles. Il était sur le point de tout lui dire mais il n'osait pas… il se trouvait vraiment lâche. Il se dégoutait.

« C'est pour ça que je suis mal à l'idée d'avoir pu faire quelque chose sans même m'en souvenir… c'est un peu comme un deuxième viol et j'aime pas ça du tout…

-… à ce propos… je vais devoir te dire quelque chose… mais je vais te dégouter et tu m'en voudras à mort…

-vas-y, de toute façon ça peut pas être pire je crois… le rassura-t-elle.

-Je… je sais pas comment… je suis vraiment nul… il ne s'est rien passé entre nous j'ai tout inventé pour te garder avec moi… voilà… je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire ça c'est horrible je suis désolé… » il avait essayé de tout dire d'une traite pour ne pas s'arrêter en cours, mais son ton s'était fait de plus en plus bas. Anja le regardait, son regard montrait du dégout et des larmes perlaient à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Elle finit par baisser le regard, n'arrivant plus à le regarder et se leva doucement.

« Je m'en vais…

-Et comment tu pars ? Il s'était levé aussi et essaya de lui attraper la main.

-ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu me dégoutes, que tu saches ou pas, ça se fait pas ! Tu es égoïste et c'est tout ! Maintenant je vais appeler mon père et m'en aller c'est tout.

-Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer et te ramener… s'il te plait… son ton était implorant.

-Tu en as déjà assez dit crois-moi. Sa voix était vraiment sèche.

-Je te ramène au moins… on va pas faire déplacer ton père à cause de moi… »

Elle ne répondit rien. En sortant du centre commercial, Dajan paya les cocas et prit les sacs en vitesse, pour suivre Anja et l'emmener jusqu'à sa moto. Elle se laissa raccompagner et ne dit pas un mot en descendant et rentra chez elle sans rien dire. Dan resta devant la maison sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Anja elle, était directement montée sans rien dire, même pas signaler à ses parents qu'elle était là. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, et comme à son habitude Sango glissa sur le bras de sa maitresse mais celle-ci le repoussa un peu, pour être tranquille… Ses parents avaient entendu qu'elle était en sanglots mais n'osaient pas aller la voir de peur de la rendre encore plus mal. Seule sa mère, après quelques minutes se décida à aller la voir, la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de partager sa peine, même sans en comprendre la cause.

Il était 17h, Dajan avait enfin décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il pleurait sous son casque et s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais aimé une fille comme il l'aimait elle… et là il venait de la perdre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait rien. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il faillit ne pas voir la voiture arriver en face en klaxonnant. Il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour se remettre sur la bonne voie… il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, lui expliquer, ou même tout faire pour revenir dans le temps, à cette fête… déclencheuse de beaucoup de choses… et puis, si ils n'avaient pas croisé cet enfoiré au magasin…

Si seulement…

Il était 21h et Anja n'avait toujours pas faim. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais quelques larmes coulaient encore de temps en temps. Elle repensait encore à la dispute de cette après-midi. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire… comment avait-il pu jouer la comédie à ce point ? Et pourquoi ?! Elle savait qu'elle le croiserait tous les jours mais elle ne voulait plus… ça s'était produit une fois et ça l'avait presque détruite, elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Mais comment faire ? La jeune fille refusait toujours d'en parler à ses parents et elle ne voulait pas commencer. La dernière fois, le déménagement l'avait sauvé mais là c'était plus compliqué.

A quelques kilomètres, Dajan se sentait lui aussi très mal. Il n'était pas très fier de lui avant de savoir qu'elle avait failli se faire violer mais alors maintenant, il se dégoutait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait proposé l'idée, mais c'était encore pire : il l'avait fait. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Mais elle devait le détester maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la récupérer ? Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, à tous les coups ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! Dans quelle misère s'était-il mis… et il ne savait pas à qui parler, Castiel ne comprendrait peut être pas sa façon de penser et les autres il ne voulait pas leur en parler.

Quelque chose le fit bouger de son lit. Machinalement il alla au rez-de-chaussée et ses parents ne le remarquèrent même pas. Le grand brun sortit et alla chercher sa moto. Il démarra et partit doucement dans la nuit. Il ne voyait rien à part dans le faisceau de lumière de son phare.

Après quelques minutes de route sans penser à rien, il n'y arrivait pas, il s'arrêta devant la maison d'Anja. Dan avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il se souvint de l'heure et que de toute façon elle ne voudrait pas le voir. Il se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit en parlant de sa chambre : donnant sur le jardin avec un balcon à la fenêtre… il s'en alla donc en direction du jardin. Il repéra tout de suite la fenêtre dont elle parlait : la lumière était allumée. Il resta planté en dessous pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. On aurait presque dit une scène à la Roméo et Juliette ! Avec la Juliette au balcon en moins… finalement, il retourna vers l'allée pour rentrer, incapable de parler à celle qu'il aimait.

Quelques pas dans les cailloux furent pour lui comme un éclair. Une vague de courage le prit et il ramassa une poignée de petites pierres pour retourner vers le balcon. Quelques secondes d'hésitation et il envoya le premier caillou contre la vitre, qui fit plus de bruit qu'il ne le pensait. Après quelques minutes d'attente, personne ne vint. Il recommença, toujours rien. Il continua jusqu'à finir la poignée qu'il tenait. Une angoisse commençait à naître en lui, elle n'avait même pas regardé qui jetait ces cailloux…

Anja n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Elle ne pensait à rien, ne parlait même pas à Sango, ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil, elle était entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Un premier tintement qui lui parut faible la fit, malgré tout, revenir à la réalité. Un second lui donna envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle ne décolla pas de son lit, en y réfléchissant il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que ça soit Dajan… et puis elle avait peur : à part lui, personne ne connaissait son adresse et si c'était bien pour elle, elle ne préférait pas tomber nez à nez avec une mauvaise personne. Elle choisit donc d'attendre que cette pluie de cailloux s'arrête.

« Merde ! » Dan avait vraiment peur. Il n'avait plus de cailloux et voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il resta quelques minutes à tourner en rond, dans le noir. Une larme coula sur sa joue et le fit s'arrêter. Il s'appuya sur le mur et sentit quelque chose… d'inhabituel. En passant sa main dessus il se rendit compte que c'était du lierre. Des branches vraiment épaisses recouvraient la surface lisse. Sans réfléchir, il commença à grimper, trouvant des prises un peu partout. Enfin il enjamba la rambarde et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. La fille qui lui torturait le cœur et qu'il avait fait souffrir se trouvait dos à lui, allongée sur son lit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait et il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras… le grand blond tapa donc contre le verre pour signaler sa présence. Mais aucune réaction n'en ressortit. Il commença à frapper plus fort et enfin quelque chose se produisit : Anja mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour ne plus entendre. Ce n'était pas très encourageant, mais au moins il n'avait plus peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise. Le jeune homme s'assied donc devant la fenêtre en appuyant sa tête contre le verre. Il attendit comme ça, espérant que sa persévérance payerait et qu'elle viendrait enfin lui ouvrir, même si c'était pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Au moins ça serait clair.

Anja ne voulait pas le voir. Elle en avait assez de toutes les histoires qu'il lui arrivait et voulait avoir la paix. Si elle se retournait, même pour voir s'il était encore là, c'était comme l'encourager. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle ne tint plus et décida de jeter un œil dans sa direction. Il était là, assis devant la porte fenêtre et regardait vers le ciel. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui en voulait mais n'arriverait ni à se venger ni à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. La jeune fille attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever, de prendre Sango pour le remettre dans son terrarium et de se planter devant la fenêtre. Alerté par le mouvement, Dajan se leva et la fixa, posant une main sur la vitre. Il lui lançait un regard suppliant. Après avoir un peu réfléchit, la brune finit par ouvrir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde ! Apres une petite période d'absence je reprend la publication !**

**Un graaaaand merci a** _Lily-rose _**pour son commentaire ! DANS MES BRAS MA GRANDE ! **

**Nom d'un p'tit koala coloré j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as encore quelque chose à m'avouer ?

-Ecoutes… s'il te plait ne me coupe pas… Je sais que j'ai été vraiment dégueulasse, que ce que j'ai fait ça se fait pas et que tu ne me pardonneras pas facilement… voir pas du tout. Je sais aussi que rien ne peut m'excuser mais si j'ai fait ça en sachant les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir un jour… c'est parce que je t'aime. Je voulais pas me l'avouer complétement avant et ce soir-là, chez Ambre… tu me plaisais beaucoup, je cherchais comment me rapprocher de toi parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir du succès et tu m'aurais surement pas remarqué. Et quand je t'ai emmené dans une chambre c'était juste pour que tu te calmes, pour tout te dire ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que tu m'as chauffé et d'un coup tu t'es mises à pleurer… alors j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose allait pas là-dessus, mais j'avais bu deux ou trois verres je pensais pas à un truc grave… c'était pas en mal que je faisais ça je t'assure et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps ! Mais t'imagines même pas à quel point ! Je me sens vraiment minable et… même si toi tu veux juste que je m'en aille, ben je te le redis : je t'aime… et je veux pas qu'on reste fâchés comme ça… »

Il avait réussi à tout dire d'une traite, sans que ses paroles passent par son cerveau, directement de son cœur à sa gorge. Il était tellement mal et ému à la fois qu'une larme été venue couler le long de sa joue. Le grand brun devait se retenir pour ne pas serrer dans ses bras la fille qu'il aimait tant. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, une peu bouleversée par tout ça, elle le regardait dans les yeux mais était un peu absente. Tout ce qu'elle finit par réussir à formuler fut « hum… il fait froid dehors, si t'as encore quelque chose à me dire… tu peux rentrer. » Son ton était un peu froid et absent mais ça toucha quand même Dajan. Quand il rentra, Anja ferma la porte et ils restèrent tous les deux sans se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut elle qui brisa enfin le silence.

« Euh… comme tu dis, ça sera pas facile et je sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner…

-Je sais, et je suis prêt à tout ce que tu veux pour qu'un jour ça devienne « normal » entre nous… je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et maintenant je veux vraiment tout faire pour réparer ça, demande moi n'importe quoi… je pourrais être partout avec toi si t'en as envie, t'aimer plus que tout, même si c'est déjà le cas, donner à manger à ton… serpent en ayant horreur de ça, t'attendre autant qu'il le faudra, mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi à ton maximum, même si c'est presque rien… »

Encore une fois, ses yeux s'étaient embrumés et il s'était un peu rapproché d'elle, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je sais pas quoi te répondre… on devrait peut être aller dormir chacun chez soi et en reparler à tête reposée…

-Non ! C'est la seule chose que je veux pas ! Je suis pas capable de te laisser comme ça, parce que je sais que si je sors d'ici, on ne se parlera plus jamais et tu continueras à m'en vouloir ! J'ai besoin de toi… de sentir que tu es là et que les choses peuvent encore changer… »

Sur ces paroles il se rapprocha encore d'elle et prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains glacées, ne quittant pas du regard ses yeux bleus. Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il lui murmura un « je t'aime » et l'embrassa. A ce moment, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à s'en aller ni à le repousser… elle était bien là, simplement contre lui. En un instant, il lui sembla que tout ce qu'elle ressentait contre lui s'envolait. Les mains du grand brun quittèrent le visage de la jeune fille pour l'étreindre et il continua son baiser, n'y trouvant aucune résistance. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, où tout disparaîtrait autour d'eux, qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête. Mais après quelques instants, Anja finit par couper leur échange, mais resta dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui. Elle tremblait un peu et sa chaleur l'apaisa. Quand enfin ils se lâchèrent, elle lui dit qu'elle était fatiguée mais qu'après réflexion, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'en aille… elle lui proposa donc de rester avec elle pour la nuit. Une vague de bien être traversa Dajan et ils se digèrent ensembles vers le lit. Après avoir éteint la lumière, seule la faible lueur de la lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se sentaient, l'un contre l'autre, se voyait malgré le noir. Comme cette fameuse nuit où tout avait commençait, il la serrait dans ses bras, tellement bien, lui caressant les cheveux de temps en temps. Sans un mot de la part de la jeune fille, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil et Dan l'y rejoint, après un long moment passé à la contempler. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et rien ne pourrait venir gâcher son bonheur présent.

Le lendemain matin, une douce lueur filtrait à travers la pièce. C'était dimanche, il était 11h du matin et quand Anja se réveilla, elle était seule. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? Impossible, tout lui paraissait si vrai ! Mais dans ce cas il s'était bien moqué d'elle… peut-être était-il réellement ce qu'elle en avait pensé la veille. Une once de remords l'envahit. Elle avait laissé ce garçon entrer chez elle, dormir dans son lit et… une drôle de sensation lui parcourut les pieds quand elle frappa le sol de rage… celui-ci était… mou ! « haaaa mais t'es folle ! » lui dit une grosse voix qui semblait souffrir ! Quand la petite brune baissa les yeux, elle découvrit Dan, par terre avec un bout de couette qui pendait mollement du lit.

« Ben pourquoi tu es par terre ? lui demanda la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

-En fait tu m'as donné un coup de pied alors que j'étais au bord du lit et j'ai préféré rester par terre plutôt que ça arrive à nouveau » geignit-il en se frottant le dos.

Sur ces mots, Anja ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire : elle avait du mal à imaginer pouvoir donner un coup de pied assez puissant à Dan pour le faire tomber du lit. Elle aurait plutôt pensé que ce serait elle qui finirait aplatie contre le mur. Enfin le grand brun se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement… avant de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin parsemé de chatouilles sur le ventre.

Puis ils arrêtèrent de chahuter, ou plutôt Dajan arrêta de torturer sa pauvre victime. Ils regardèrent l'heure : déjà 11h15. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer avant que ses parents ne se rendent compte qu'il avait découché. Anja quant à elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte déjà, mais son père et sa mère risquaient de faire irruption dans la chambre à n'importe quel moment. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensembles vers la porte-fenêtre et s'embrassèrent encore pendant un moment. Enfin il descendit comme il était monté la veille, pendant qu'elle l'admirait. Arrivé en bas, il lui lança un baiser qu'elle lui rendit, et il s'en alla rejoindre sa moto, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue. Cette fois, la Juliette était bien au balcon, l'histoire pouvait commencer.

La journée passa normalement et Anja savait bien qu'elle aurait quand même beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner pour son mensonge. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui… pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait utile et importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, quand elle arriva au lycée, personne ne faisait attention à Anja. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir comme les gens avaient pu oublier les rumeurs. Enfin, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille rejoindre son brun préféré. Après s'être longuement embrassés, les deux amoureux se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient au centre des attentions : les filles fusillaient Anja du regard car peu d'entre elles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été dans ses bras ne serait-ce que 5 minutes. Et Castiel et Lysandre râlaient parce qu'ils étaient entre deux couples : nos deux tourtereaux et Armin et Iris. Ces deux-là s'étaient mis ensembles assez récemment et avant personne ne connaissait Iris, qui était plus jeune qu'eux d'un an. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et après une longue étreinte, les quatre amoureux s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs salles de cours. La petite brune annonça à Kim, Rosalya et Violette, qu'elle sortait maintenant vraiment avec Dajan, et les trois filles se réjouirent beaucoup pour leur nouvelle amie.

Le reste de la semaine ainsi que la suivante se déroulèrent normalement, rien de spécial ne se passa, à part que petit à petit, Anja sentait qu'elle n'en voulait plus vraiment au garçon qu'elle aimait : elle était maintenant sûre d'être amoureuse de lui et ne voulait pour rien au monde en être séparée.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu iras dans cette école c'est tout. Il faut que ta mère et moi soyons d'accords pour que tu puisses entrer dans une école ou pour te financer alors tu iras là c'est décidé.

-Non, pour la troisième fois je n'irais…

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-De toute façon même si je finis par reprendre l'entreprise je la laisserais à l'abandon parce que j'en ai rien à cirer.

-Soit plus respectueux, ton grand-père a eu du mal à monter cette boite alors tu…

-Laisse le de toute façon il ira qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Mais bordel je m'en fou ! Je veux pas finir aussi pourrit que vous et votre pognon, merde ! Demandez à ma sœur plutôt vu qu'y en a que pour elle ! »

Sur ce, Dajan claqua la porte de la maison familiale, laissant son père énervé et sa mère se servant de ce prétexte pour pleurer et faire la malheureuse.

Dan prit sa moto et démarra en vitesse, il ne savait pas trop vers où il allait mais il roulait, vite.

Après quelques minutes il avait finalement prit, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, une route qui menait vers un endroit très calme. Il finit par descendre de moto et marcha un peu. Le soleil était couché mais quelques rayons passaient encore et à force de s'enfoncer entre les arbres il déboucha sur un endroit très calme. Le lieu était bien caché et personne n'y était venu depuis un moment visiblement puisque tout était très propre autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'un lac, pas très grand mais très beau, surtout avec les arbres dont les feuilles étaient encore rouges et jaunes et bien sûr avec la lumière du soleil, ça avait des effets un peu magiques. Le grand brun s'assied sur un rocher près de lui et resta là longtemps, à contempler les dernières lueurs qui se reflétaient sur le lac. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dajan et ses parents se disputaient au sujet de son orientation. Ce n'était pas non plus la fois la plus violente : un jour Dan et son père étaient allés tellement loin que le fils avait reçu un violent coup de poing. D'autres fois encore, le grand brun avait été menacé d'être viré de chez lui s'il ne faisait pas ce que ses parents voulaient. Oui, ils exigeaient de lui qu'il reprenne l'entreprise créée par son grand-père qui se transmettait donc dans la famille depuis peu. Mais Dan avait une autre idée en tête, il voulait commencer par se concentrer sur le basket, une passion pour lui. C'était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe et il avait la possibilité d'obtenir une bourse pour continuer dans le sport.

Un coup de vent froid finit par ramener le jeune homme à la réalité et il s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 21h30, ça faisait 1h30 qu'il était là, à contempler les étoiles et écouter les insectes bourdonner. Mais il refusait de rentrer et finit par envoyer un sms à Anja pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer la voir un peu.

Quand la petite brune vit celui qu'elle aimait enjamber la rambarde du balcon, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir et fut un peu surprise de l'empressement qu'il eut à la prendre dans ses bras, pendant un long moment, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Enfin il décida de la relâcher de son étreinte et elle put savoir ce qu'il se passait. Après les explications Anja le reprit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, mais le contact de celle qu'il aimait l'apaisait bien plus que des paroles. Enfin il alla encore un peu mieux quand elle lui murmura un « je suis là » à l'oreille. Finalement, ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, se réconfortant l'un l'autre dès qu'un sujet devenait délicat. Enfin, Anja s'endormit, comme la dernière fois, dans les bras chaud et protecteurs de Dajan.

Le lendemain matin, quand Anja se réveilla pour aller en cours, elle s'aperçut que la place à côté d'elle était vide… mais sur l'oreiller se trouvait un petit cœur fait en cailloux, ce qui donna un sourire à la jeune fille.

Quand Anja arriva au lycée, fidèle à son habitude, Dan était déjà là à l'endroit habituel. Elle se jeta presque sur lui en lui demandant pourquoi il était partit avant.

« Ben je me suis réveillé plus tôt et il fallait bien que je rentre chez moi au moins prendre une douche et me changer, et puis je crois pas que tes parents auraient apprécié de me trouver dans ton lit !

-Hum… oui… mais j'ai eu peur de te marcher dessus comme la dernière fois ! »

Sur ces mots elle se blottit contre lui et il lui parsema les cheveux de baisers.

« Dis, t'es libre samedi ? demanda Dajan.

-Oui normalement, mes parents sont pas là ils vont à un anniversaire.

-Ça te dit qu'on se voit ?

-Ouii ! On fera quoi ?

-Ben je sais pas, on peut aller faire un tour, sinon on voit sur le moment.

-Ça me va ! »

A ce moment la sonnerie retentit et tous rejoignirent leur salle de classe.

Durant la journée, Anja apprit qu'un voyage en Italie était organisé quelques semaines plus tard. Il était réservé aux classes de terminales L et quelques S. Quand elle sût que Dajan et ses amies avaient prévu d'y aller, elle eut encore plus envie de se joindre à eux et s'empressa d'en parler à ses parents, qui pour une fois tombèrent vite d'accord, elle pourrait y aller : c'était une super chance !

Enfin le samedi arriva et Anja se prépara, heureuse de pouvoir être tranquille avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle décida de porter la jupe et le haut qu'elle avait acheté avec Dajan plus de 2 semaines avant. Soudain son téléphone sonna.

« Halo ?

-Coucou ma chérie c'est Dan, ça va ? Sa voix tremblait un peu.

-Moi oui, et toi ça n'a pas l'air…

-Ben je me suis encore disputé avec mes parents…

-Ho… désolée, tu veux qu'on reporte ?

-Je sais pas… mais tu m'as déjà vu comme ça y a trois jours je veux pas non plus que ça recommence, tu y es pour rien et j'ai vu que t'étais un peu mal la dernière fois…

-Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi ! J'ai envie de pouvoir te réconforter… et sinon tu comptes faire quoi ? Rester enfermer chez toi ?

-Non j'ai demandé à Castiel de sortir, il a l'habitude de me voir dans ce cas là… enfin c'est si ça te dérange pas, répondit-il avec un ton chaleureux.

-Il sait surement mieux s'y prendre que moi.

-Mais tu m'en veux pas ?

-Ben non c'est pas ta faute non plus, va ! On se voit lundi, Anja avait une voix qui faisait penser à un sourire.

-D'accord… désolé… je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, bisous. »

Elle raccrocha assez vite. Anja était un peu déçue car elle voulait vraiment le voir mais en même temps elle comprenait sa réaction, donc elle chassa vite ces pensées et alla s'occuper de Sango.

Mais Dajan, qui n'aimait l'idée d'avoir annulé appela Kim, qu'il connaissait grâce au sport, et lui demanda de passer chez Anja pour être sûre que tout aille bien. Celle-ci décida de faire une surprise à son amie et proposa à Rosalya et Violette de l'emmener se promener.

Alors que la jeune fille s'occupait tranquillement sur l'ordinateur, elle entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte et descendit voir en vitesse. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, l'individu retira ses lunettes de soleil et lui adressa un grand sourire. Le sang de la petite brune ne fit qu'un tour et son air se fit dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te voir, c'est pas évident ? » Lui demanda Dake sur un ton ironique.

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte aussi violement et rapidement qu'elle le put mais il avait plus de réflexes et il réussit à retenir la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée.

« Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai emmerdé Ambre pour avoir ton adresse et finalement m'en aller comme ça ?! »

Anja était terrorisée et son premier réflex fut de lui jeter la première chose possible à la figure et de s'en aller en courant, au passage elle attrapa son portable pour appeler à l'aide. Mais il la rattrapa très vite, dans la cuisine et fit tomber son téléphone en lui prenant les poignets. Elle essayait de se débattre et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de crier, personne ne l'entendrait.

Toujours plus fort qu'elle, il lui attrapa ses fins poignets avec une seule main et se pencha sur elle de façon à l'allonger sur la table qui était derrière. Elle essaya bien de lui donner des coups de pieds mais il ne les ressentait pas plus que ce qu'elle lui avait lancé dans l'entrée. Elle pleurait maintenant vraiment et le suppliait d'arrêter. Mais il n'écoutait rien et semblait éprouver un certain plaisir à lui faire subir ça… il commença par glisser sa main libre sous son tee-shirt et lui caressa la poitrine, doucement, prenant tout son temps comme pour la faire souffrir encore plus, puis il glissa vers ses cuisses et laissa ses doigts se promener sous sa jupe.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Kim était arrivée devant la maison, suivant l'adresse que Dajan lui avait donné et elle et les filles virent une fenêtre entre-ouverte et décidèrent donc de faire une petite blague à leur amie. Quand elles entrèrent dans la maison, sans faire de bruit, elles entendirent comme des coups dans un meuble et la voix de la jeune fille en sanglots et implorante. Prises d'une angoisse elles allèrent rapidement vers là d'où venaient les bruits et découvrirent avec horreur la scène. Ni une ni deux, Kim attrapa Dake par le col et lui colla une droite si violente qu'il s'étala sur le sol, les lunettes cassées et la lèvre inférieure en sang. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle le souleva du sol et se tourna vers Anja pour lui demander, furieuse, ce qu'elle devait faire de lui. Celle-ci, d'une voix tremblante lui demanda de le mettre dehors, ce que la sportive fit sur le champ en le jetant presque dans les cailloux. Rapidement elle retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte avec la clef qui était dessus et ferma également la fenêtre, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle y découvrit Anja, effondrée sur le sol, en pleurs, entourée de Violette et Rosalya qui la serraient dans leurs bras.

« Il s'appelle Dake… dans mon ancien lycée c'est le garçon après lequel courent toutes les filles. Et lui il se prend pour un dieu du coup… enfin il est sorti avec pas mal de nanas mais en général seulement quelques jours. Et puis il m'a demandé de me mettre avec lui, donc j'ai accepté parce que je l'aimais beaucoup… et puis au bout d'un mois, je voulais pas coucher avec lui, parce qu'il était trop tôt… enfin je trouve. Lui par contre il a eu beaucoup d'aventures alors le plus tôt était le mieux, je sais même pas pourquoi il a tant attendu. Mais il en a eu marre et un soir où j'étais chez lui, il… a essayé de me violer. Et juste après il m'a quitté, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit… enfin bref et un jour j'en ai parlé à des gens du lycée et personne ne m'a cru. Alors ça a été un supplice… et finalement mes parents ont voulu déménager donc je suis arrivée ici… il y a eu l'histoire avec Dajan et le jour où on s'est mis ensembles… au centre commercial… on a croisé cet enfoiré… donc j'ai raconté vite fait l'histoire à Dan et il m'a avoué que tout était faux sur la soirée de Ambre… vous voyez de quoi je parle… et Dake sort avec Ambre maintenant, c'est comme ça qu'il a eu mon adresse. Voilà. Le reste vous le savez. »

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre d'Anja, chacune sur un coin du lit pour être proche de leur amie. Pendant qu'elle leur avait raconté tout ça, la petite brune avait recommencé à pleurer.

« Et… t'as pas porté plainte ? C'est hyper grave ! Osa Kim.

-Non je veux pas… ça serait revivre ça à chaque fois que j'en parle… et même mes parents ne sont pas au courant… »

Les trois amies ne savaient pas du tout quoi lui dire pour qu'elle aille un peu mieux… mais que dire de toute façon ? Tant qu'elle ne ferait rien, Anja vivrait dans la peur qu'il revienne encore.

Finalement, elles décidèrent de rester ensembles ce soir-là pour lui changer les idées. Au programme : bavardages, manucures, photos et films.

Pendant ce temps, Dan était avec Castiel mais ne se sentait pas tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, quand les jeunes filles partirent Anja se sentait beaucoup mieux même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la grande forme.

Dans l'après-midi, Kim et Castiel avaient prévu de se voir. Elle devait lui parler. Rosalya, Violette et elle-même voulaient faire en sorte qu'Anja ne soit pas souvent seule car c'était trop risqué.

« Voilà, c'est pour te parler d'Anja… hier Dajan était avec toi…

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il devait la voir et finalement il aurait mieux valu qu'il ait été avec elle…

-Pourquoi ? Accouche, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? répondit Castiel en montant d'un ton.

-Est-ce que Dan t'as déjà parlé de son ex ? A elle je veux dire…

-Euh vite fait mais sans plus, pourquoi ?

-Il a eu son adresse… et il venu l'emmerder… enfin heureusement qu'on est arrivées avec les filles, crois-moi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Sa voix était devenu presque agressive, il aimait beaucoup Anja qui rendait son meilleur ami heureux et n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

-Se la faire, tout simplement. Et elle voulait pas… donc… »

La conversation continua dans ce sens et ils finirent par conclure qu'il fallait tout faire pour qu'Anja ne risque plus de se retrouver seule, face à lui. Après en avoir parlé avec Lysandre et Armin, sans donner les détails, ils décidèrent d'en parler à Dan, même si la jeune brune avait dit à ses amies qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant. Aussi, le lendemain matin, au lycée ils firent une réunion de groupe. Quand le grand brun arriva à leur endroit habituel, il fut assez surpris de les voir tous réunis.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous faites tous la gueule on dirait ! dit-il avec un sourire.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, c'est sérieux et important. Commença son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais samedi, les filles sont allées voir Anja, comme tu leur avais demandé. Et je vais pas tourner autour du pot, son enfoiré d'ex était là et il a essayé de se la faire. »

Dan devient blême et ne trouva rien à dire. Anja arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun qui ne réagit pas. La jeune fille fut aussi surprise par la passivité de son bien-aimé que par le rassemblement où tous semblaient très sérieux. Soudain il se ressaisit et attrapa le bras de la petite brune et l'entraina dans les toilettes des filles. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers sa petite-amie sans rien trouver à dire. Anja ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, elle n'imaginait même pas que les filles aient pu lâcher le morceau. Enfin le silence fût brisé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Le ton était celui de reproches.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ce week-end… ils m'ont raconté. Il était encore plus dur, s'énervant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-Je… euh… »

Anja ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle se sentait mal et baissa les yeux car elle ne voulait plus voir ceux de Dajan. Soudain la sonnerie retentit et elle essaya de quitter le lieu, mais Dan donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur pour l'empêcher de passer, choquant ainsi la jeune fille. Il attrapa ses épaules et les serra assez fort pour lui faire mal, sans le vouloir. « Pourquoi ?! » Une larme coula sur la joue blanche d'Anja quand elle vit l'air dur de son amant.

« Pour éviter ce genre de réaction… je me doutais que tu serais en colère quoique je dise alors je voulais éviter ça… et puis… ça sert à rien d'en parler maintenant, tout ce dont tu serais capable c'est culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été…

- TAIS-TOI ! C'est bon t'en as assez dit ! Mais merde quoi ! Je suis ton copain, t'es sensée pouvoir tout me dire, me faire confiance… et un truc aussi grave, je l'apprends par Castiel ! Mon meilleur ami ! »

Devant le silence de la brune, il lâcha une de ses épaules et releva son menton pour voir qu'elle pleurait vraiment. « Tu me fais mal… » Il relâcha alors la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules fragiles. Il essuya ensuite les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Pardon… j'aurais pas dû, c'est pas ta faute… je voulais juste que tu me dise dès que quelque chose n'allait pas… je suis vraiment désolé… » Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir de parler, Anja se délivra de son étreinte et s'en alla, continuant à pleurer. Violette l'avait attendu devant les toilettes, comme Castiel attendait Dajan. Les filles rejoignirent rapidement leur salle tandis que les garçons restaient là, ne sachant pas quoi se dire.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Anja évita de voir Dajan ainsi que de répondre à tous ses messages, car elle avait peur de l'affronter, de ré aborder ce sujet et donc de la réaction de celui-ci. Mais les filles et les garçons trouvaient qu'ensembles ils étaient trop mignons et chacun pensaient qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvé. Donc ils n'imaginaient pas qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles. Castiel avait demandé à Dan s'il avait une idée pour se réconcilier avec sa bien-aimée et il en avait parlé aux amies d'Anja qui avaient donc monté un plan pour que ça se réalise. Aussi, le vendredi soir elles vinrent chercher leur amie pour « passer une soirée entre filles » et l'emmenèrent dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Une fois arrivées, les filles lui bandèrent les yeux et avancèrent encore un peu, malgré les questions d'Anja. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent quelqu'un d'autre la guider, sans qu'elle le sache, et lui précisèrent qu'elles lui diraient quand elle pourrait enlever son bandeau. Mais les branches d'arbres se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et sans prévenir l'individu la prit dans ses bras et une odeur qu'elle connaissait envahit le nez de la jeune fille. Enfin ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Après un court arrêt et quelques bruits, elle décolla à nouveau, surprise et atterrit assise dans quelque chose qui bougeait. Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir et elle dû s'accrocher à ce qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber. C'était du bois. Enfin, une voix prononça « Tu peux retirer le bandeau » c'était une voix masculine, ce qui ne surprit qu'à moitié Anja, vu les muscles qu'elle avait senti avant. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle découvrit Dan, en face d'elle, qui lui adressait un sourire. Avant d'y prêter davantage attention, elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrir qu'elle était sur une petite barque, au milieu d'un petit lac. Il faisait déjà nuit et seules les lampes apportées par Dajan éclairaient la scène. Entre eux se trouvait un grand sac fermé et un plaid épais. Enfin elle reporta toute son attention sur le grand brun et le fixa, laissa un silence s'installer, seulement troublé par des bruits de petites vagues et d'insectes. Enfin, ce fut Dan qui brisa ce silence, ne supportant plus de ne pas parler à la fille qu'il aimait.

« Je… si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je voulais être avec toi, et être sûr qu'on ne nous dérange pas. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, vraiment. Lundi j'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, tu étais mal et tu voulais pas que je le vois pour pas m'en faire, je t'ai fait encore plus de peine et en plus je t'ai fait mal aux bras… alors pardon, vraiment, j'ai étais complétement stupide et impulsif. Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes et que je puisse à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras… je t'aime tellement, si tu savais… sa voix se faisait de plus en plus douce, comme mélodieuse.

-… Jette-toi dans l'eau. Anja l'avait dit le plus sérieusement possible et son air effraya un peu Dan.

-D'accord. »

Il se leva alors et retira son tee-shirt pour ne pas le mouiller, dévoilant ainsi ses muscles et une grande marque qu'Anja n'arrivait pas à identifier dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme se préparait à sauter quand la petite brune se leva et enjamba le sac pour passer ses bras autour du torse de celui qu'elle aimait. « C'était pas sérieux… » Dan lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir et ils s'embrassèrent vraiment, amoureusement et pendant un moment, pour la première fois de la semaine. Mais un frisson qui parcourut Anja les arrêta. Elle avait un peu froid et il s'en inquiéta. C'était pour ça qu'il avait prévu un plaid. Elle se rassied et le grand brun posa la couverture sur ses épaules.

Puis il retourna à sa place et entreprit de remettre son tee-shirt puis sa veste, quand Anja le coupa en lui demandant

« qu'est-ce que tu as sur le torse ?

-Ça ? Il montra la marque.

-Oui… je vois pas bien ce que c'est.

-Un tatouage, ça représente des branches avec des feuilles et un corbeau en bas. »

Sur ces mots il éclaira le dessin avec une des lampes et elle put enfin le voir. Elle dû admettre qu'il était beau, bien que vaste : il s'étendait sur tout son flanc droit et dans le bas de son ventre, laissant une ou deux feuilles s'évader plus haut.

« Je crois pas l'avoir vu dans la salle de bain chez Ambre… c'est l'une des seules choses dont je me souvienne et pourtant…

-Tu ne m'avais peut-être pas vu du bon côté, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Enfin il se rassied lui aussi et se rhabilla.

« En tout cas c'est très joli ici… tu es venu souvent ?

-Non une seule fois… tu sais quand je suis venu te voir après la dispute avec mes parents… ben j'avais passé une heure ici avant en fait, j'ai trouvé l'endroit par hasard.

-D'accord… et dans ce sac ? Il y a quoi ?

-Ho euh… mon appareil photo et des trucs à manger si jamais tu as faim…

-C'est gentil… tu as pensé à tout ! Et pourquoi l'appareil photo ?

-Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai aucune photo de toi et encore moins de nous deux… dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Ha… enfin tu ne perds rien en ne m'ayant pas en photo ! » Elle lui adressa alors une grimace car elle savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle se dénigre.

Pendant ce temps il sortit l'appareil et la prit par surprise. Le résultat était très beau, elle, enroulée dans le plaid bleu, les reflets de ses cheveux avec les lumières des lampes qui faisaient un bas de photo orangé, puis quelques légers reflets de l'eau.

Après quelques minutes à parler photos, Dajan choisit de reparler du sujet de leur dispute.

« Dis… je me demandais… pourquoi tu portes pas plainte ?

-Tu le sais, je veux pas en parler et encore moins que mes parents soient au courant…rien que d'y penser ça me fait mal.

-Oui, mais tant qu'il n'est pas puni, il risque de revenir… comme samedi ! Si il connait ton adresse, le lycée, il va revenir, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut… et si jamais je suis pas là pour te défendre à ce moment, je te jure que j'irais le tuer moi-même…

-Je sais que ça peut se reproduire, mais je ferais attention à ne plus être seule, à la maison où ailleurs.

-Mais j'ai peur pour toi… »

Sa voix montrait vraiment son inquiétude, elle tremblait un peu. Cette preuve d'amour fit sourire Anja qui passa à nouveau au-dessus du sac et s'installa contre son bien-aimé, mettant le plaid au-dessus d'eux deux pour être plus proches. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte amoureuse, les amants virent quelque chose s'envoler du sac ouvert, et Anja, alors plus rapide se leva pour le récupérer. Mais la feuille se posa à la surface de l'eau et elle dû se pencher. Un peu trop petite elle s'étira le plus possible et sa main glissa sur le bord de la barque, faisant ainsi tomber la jeune fille dans l'eau. Dajan se leva donc brusquement et rit quand il vit le visage trempé de la petite brune. Mais l'eau était glaciale en cette nuit d'automne et Anja fut étourdit par le choc de température. Voyant qu'elle restait difficilement à la surface, Dan ne réfléchit pas, se dégagea rapidement de la couverture et plongea dans l'eau. Un peu plus habitué à ce genre de situation, il rejoignit rapidement l'objet de ses désirs et la prit dans ses bras en faisant du sur-place. Elle avait terriblement froid et du mal à respirer donc il la conduisit sur la rive, l'allongeant dans l'herbe. Après qu'elle eut un peu toussé, il retourna dans l'eau pour ramener leur barque plus près du bord. La première chose qu'il fit fut de donner le plaid à la petite brune pour qu'elle se réchauffe un peu. Rapidement il comprit qu'ils devraient rentrer et il sortit vite les affaires de l'embarcation.

Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps sur l'eau et il était déjà 22h. La maison la plus proche était celle d'Anja donc Dajan roula vers celle-ci. Une fois arrivés, ils convinrent de se rejoindre dans la chambre de la jeune fille, comme d'habitude. La petite brune pénétra dans la maison et s'aperçut que ses parents étaient dans le salon, devant la télévision.

« Ben tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que ça se terminerait plus tard… commença sa mère.

-Oui mais je suis tombée dans la marre de son jardin et comme j'étais fatiguée j'ai préféré rentrer un peu plus tôt. Répondit la jeune fille.

-D'accord… vas vite te coucher alors si tu es fatiguée !

-Oui, bonne nuit à demain !

-Bonne nuit. »

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Anja passa par la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes. Une fois tranquille, elle se précipita à sa fenêtre, Dajan attendait déjà devant. Quand elle ouvrit, il se jeta presque sur elle, tellement heureux qu'elle aille bien après sa chute. Puis ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse, posant leurs vêtements mouillés sur le radiateur et se séchant avec les serviettes… enfin, bien vite ils s'entre-réchauffèrent, seuls leurs sous-vêtements étaient encore sur eux et Dan appréciait énormément ce contact physique entre eux. Mais Anja se sentait un peu gênée et elle coupa court à leur échange en allant mettre son pyjama dans la salle de bain. C'était une chemise de nuit bleue ciel qui arrivait à mi-cuisses et qui plaisait beaucoup à Dan. Lui resta en boxer. Ils finirent par s'allonger et, enfin réchauffés mais fatigués, ils s'endormirent assez vite.

Cependant, vers 3h du matin, Dajan se réveilla, en sursaut et en nage, il venait de faire un cauchemar. C'était un mauvais rêve qui revenait souvent : celui que tout son monde de bonheur et ce qui le rendait heureux s'effondrait. Le grand brun n'avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses, mais ça c'était une angoisse qui le hantait. Et dans le rêve de cette nuit-là, un nouvel « élément » avait fait son apparition, ou plutôt sa disparition, sa mort… la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller sa bien-aimée, le jeune homme se leva doucement pour enfiler ses vêtements à peu près secs. Mais une main le retint. Elle était déjà réveillée.

« Tu vas où ?

-Je rentre… au moins demain matin tes parents risquent pas de me trouver là…

-Ha… d'accord… rentres bien alors. »

Elle le lâcha et il put se rhabiller. Il prit son sac, jeta un coup d'œil à la belle à moitié endormie et lui chuchota un « je t'aime » avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ce à quoi il entendit répondre un autre « je t'aime », de la voix la plus douce possible. Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler et finit par disparaitre dans la nuit. Ces mots l'avaient touché et rassuré au plus profond de lui-même : c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait directement. D'habitude elle se contentait d'un « moi aussi » ou ne répondait rien, mais là tout était dit et d'une façon sincère…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Le lundi qui suivit, rien de spécial n'arriva… enfin, à la sortie du lycée, Armin vit Ambre avec un mec. Comme Rosalya était là à ce moment il lui demanda

« Dis, vous avez dit que l'ex d'Anja c'est le nouveau mec d'Ambre non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est lui ? dit-il en les pointant du doigt.

-Oui… c'est lui.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il vienne comme ça après les cours ? Retiens moi d'aller lui exploser la tronche…

-Il a 19 ans, permis en poche… voila… et calme toi ça sert à rien, surtout que Dan et Anja sont devant alors tais-toi ! Dit Rosalya en lui retenant le bras.

-Ouais… ça me dégoute… Enfin bref… et toi avec ton copain ça va ?

-Oui oui… comment tu sais que j'en ai un ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Les nouvelles tournent tu sais !

-Moui c'est vrai… »

Armin en reparla à ses potes et ils eurent très envie de lui donner une bonne correction pour qu'il ne pointe plus jamais le bout de son nez (ou d'autre chose vu le personnage) par ici. Mais Rosalia se doutait bien qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là et elle aussi en parla aux filles, ensembles elles décidèrent de lui jouer un mauvais tour, pas assez méchant pour qu'il puisse se venger. Aussi dès le lendemain, elles allèrent voir un garçon avec lequel elles s'entendaient très bien. Il s'appelait Gabriel et était androgyne. Elles ne lui expliquèrent pas les détails mais s'il les aidait, elles feraient tout pour lui rendre un service en retour. Leur but était de faire chanter ce garçon si cruel et horrible. Le soir même, Gabriel finissait un peu plus tôt que Ambre et les filles et les attendit donc devant le lycée, comme elles lui avaient demandé : travestit. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent mais assez féminin, ça l'amusait de se changer en fille de temps en temps. Et il fallait reconnaitre que ça lui allait très bien, on avait beaucoup de mal à savoir si c'était une vraie fille ou non. Les trois filles sortirent donc très vite du lycée dès que la sonnerie retentit et rejoignirent leur ami pour lui montrer qui il devait draguer. Dake était déjà là et Ambre trainait beaucoup avec Li et Charlotte avant de sortir, donc elles eurent le temps de se cacher avant que le tour ne commence. Gabriel se dirigea vers sa cible et le bouscula « sans le faire exprès » pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci, toujours aussi dragueur et infidèle n'en rata pas une et entama la discussion avec « sa belle inconnue » tout en faisant des gestes qui trahissaient ses pensées. Profitant de tout ça, les trois jeunes filles prenaient le plus possible de photos, afin de posséder des témoignages de la situation. En effet, dans le lycée tout le monde connaissait Gabriel pour son don du déguisement et voir l'ami d'Ambre draguer un (temporairement) transsexuel ne lui donnerait pas bonne réputation, ni à elle d'ailleurs. Et puis elles trouveraient bien un moyen de faire tourner ça dans le lycée où il était. Quand le jeune homme déguisé vit que la fille en question sortait du bâtiment, il se dépêcha d'abréger leur rencontre et se dirigea vers la planque de ses amies. Il retira tout de suite sa perruque et regarda les photos, avant de profiter de la scène devant eux : Ambre avait bien vu le petit manège de Dake et, bien que furieuse, lui expliquait que c'était en réalité, un garçon.

La tête que le grand blond tira à ce moment fit beaucoup rire les acolytes !

Le lendemain même, elles allèrent trouver Ambre en lui transmettant une enveloppe qui contenait des photos et un message d'avertissement : « Si tu oses encore toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, dis adieu à ta réputation. Signé : la fille qui a réduit tes lunettes et ta virilité en miette. » Evidemment la commère ouvrit mais ne compris pas la fin du message et donc fit passer à son ami.

Kim, Rosalya et Violette n'avaient parlé de ça à personne mais apparemment ça fonctionnait : elles ne virent plus Dake nulle part, pas même devant le lycée.

Enfin, le voyage en Italie arriva. Les classes étaient mélangées et dans l'avion, Anja pu se mettre à côté de Dajan, Castiel avec Armin, Kim avec Violette et Rosalya et Lysandre se mirent ensembles, puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ces deux-là laissaient leur amoureux(se) respectif en France pendant 10 jours. Ils atterrirent à Milan et passèrent la nuit dans un hôtel de la ville. Puis ils passèrent la journée en bus pour se rendre à Rome. Ce serait là-bas qu'ils passeraient la majorité du séjour. Par chance, c'était des chambres de quatre dans l'hôtel et chacune des bandes put être réunie. Parfois pour certaines visites, les classes étaient séparées mais pour les quartiers libres ils se regroupaient souvent. Le soir aussi, les uns allaient rendre visite aux autres, faisaient des petites « fêtes » entre eux. Un soir, les 6 amis de nos deux amoureux s'étaient mis d'accord pour monter un plan et les enfermer ensembles pour qu'ils aient du temps tranquille. Pendant cette soirée, ils en profitèrent pour se retrouver, et passer un moment tendre. Et puis, quel meilleur endroit pour être romantique qu'une chambre avec vue sur Rome de nuit ? Quand, enfin un professeur fut mis au courant de la situation et réussit à les faire sortir, ils s'étaient « décollés » l'un de l'autre, mais malgré ça, leurs amis les charrièrent pendant le reste de la soirée.

Vers la moitié du séjour, une journée libre fut organisée dans les rues commerçantes de Rome. Là, les filles et garçons choisirent de faire bandes séparées. Rosalya, Kim, Anja et Violette allèrent principalement dans des magasins de vêtements, prirent quelques photos souvenirs et retournèrent dans les magasins. A un moment, elles voulurent prendre un chocolat chaud et repérèrent un petit café à l'air sympathique. Violette allait passer à la caisse d'une boutique quand des gens arrivèrent en masse dans ce café.

« Dis, on y va pour garder des places et tu nous rejoint ? Ça te dérange pas ? Lui demanda Kim.

-Non ça va, c'est à deux magasins je vais pas me perdre !

-D'accord, tu veux qu'une de nous reste avec toi ?

-Non ça ira, allez commander je prends comme vous.

-Comme tu veux, à tout de suite ! »

Quand la jeune fille sortit enfin du magasin, elle essaya de se diriger vers la café, mais une foule de gens l'en empêcha et elle se retrouva à marcher dans le sens opposé. Elle repéra une petite ruelle dans laquelle elle pourrait attendre que la vague passe pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Mais elle ne vit pas arriver une bande de jeunes hommes qui la bloquèrent contre un mur avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Ils étaient quatre et disaient des choses comme « Ciao, vieni a prendere un bicchiere? » ou « Vieni con noi ? ». Elle ne comprenait pas et était un peu effrayée. « Je… je comprends pas… ». L'un d'eux s'exclama alors « C'est une française ! ». Tous rirent et celui qui parlait français lui dit sèchement « Donnes ton portable. » elle protesta et essaya de se défendre mais il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle… quand une voix se fit entendre. Luna n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais elle savait qu'elle la connaissait. Les quatre jeunes italiens se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il voulait et la jeune fille reconnut Monsieur Delmon, son professeur de sport. Il força le passage et se plaça à côté de son élève, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et leur dit qu'elle était avec lui. Les jeunes protestèrent et essayèrent de l'énerver mais l'adulte resta très calme et diplomate, jusqu'à ce que les perturbateurs s'en aillent. Ils n'auraient pas cherché à se battre, même à 4 : le professeur était jeune, grand et très musclé, bref impressionnant.

« Ça va ? Je passais et j'ai vu que tu avais des ennuis…

-… Oui, merci beaucoup. Lui répondit-elle d'un air absent.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Je… je sais pas je me sens un peu bizarre… »

Il ne répondit rien mais l'entraina dans un bar un peu plus loin et décida de l'inviter pour lui changer les idées. Violette était une élève souvent dans les nuages mais néanmoins qui travaillait sérieusement et donnait son maximum, aussi pour le sport. De plus elle appréciait son professeur qui était toujours gentil avec elle, depuis l'année dernière et lui donnait toujours de bons conseils. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait un certain charme. Celui-ci était intrigué par son élève. Le fait qu'elle soit facilement distraite l'intéressait assez car il était curieux. Mais là si la jeune fille était dans ses pensées c'était parce qu'elle était encore sous le choc, ils auraient pu l'agresser voir la violer et il l'avait secouru… elle repensait aussi à Anja qui n'avait pas eu cette chance la première fois. Donc ces deux personnes finirent par discuter pendant un moment, il réussissait à la faire rire sans trop comprendre comment. Puis sans s'en rendre compte ils commencèrent à se parler d'eux, le plus naturellement possible… jusqu'à ce que Violette se rende compte qu'elle avait oublié ses amies !

Monsieur Delmon régla et ils partirent à la recherche des trois filles, qu'ils trouvèrent devant le magasin où elles avaient été séparées. La jeune fille remercia l'homme plusieurs fois et rejoignit enfin ses amies. Celles-ci l'avaient cherché partout et s'étaient beaucoup inquiétées mais elle les rassura et leur raconta toute l'histoire, en passant rapidement sur la discussion avec le professeur. Elles décidèrent finalement de ne plus en laisser une seule, cette fois-ci ayant été une erreur.

Pendant les jours restants, les visites de grands monuments et musées continuèrent et rien de spécial ne passa. Enfin, ils retournèrent à Milan, firent un dernier tour des choses à voir et prirent l'avion pour rentrer en France.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport de Paris, il était tard et tout le monde était fatigué. Ils rentrèrent en bus jusqu'au lycée et beaucoup d'élèves dormaient. Mais Anja et Dajan étaient trop occupés à se faire des mamours et se murmurer des mots doux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup pu être tranquilles pendant ces 10 jours. Enfin, ils durent se séparer et rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain, c'était déjà lundi et bien que fatigués, ils allèrent tous en cours. Mais pendant la journée, aucun ne vit Armin, ni Iris. L'ami de Dan ne répondait pas non plus aux sms qu'on lui envoyé et les garçons commencèrent à s'inquiéter : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le soir, ils décidèrent d'aller lui rendre visite, si ça n'allait pas ils seraient là pour lui. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas chez lui et sa mère était en pleurs… elle leur donna l'adresse d'Iris, là où était son fils, car elle n'arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot.

Ils s'y rendirent donc, encore plus inquiets qu'avant. Ce fut le père de la jeune fille qui leur ouvrit, l'air complétement anéantit. Et c'est lui qui eut le courage de leur annoncer que sa fille, son trésor, s'était suicidée. Armin était au salon funéraire.

Les trois garçons étaient terriblement mal. Dès le retour d'Italie, l'amoureux était allé voir la fille qu'il aimait. C'est là qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Iris était une jeune fille assez perturbée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé sa place jusqu'en début de lycée. Quand elle était petite, les autres la mettaient toujours de côté et elle avait gardé cette habitude d'être rejetée par les autres. Il fut même une époque où ses parents ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'elle, ayant assez de problèmes avec leur autre fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle se considérait comme insignifiante pour le monde. Elle travaillait sérieusement et chacun de ses succès était comme passé à la trappe, oublié. Mais depuis qu'Armin était là, qu'il lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin : de l'amour, ça semblait aller mieux. Mais pendant les jours où il était partit, il avait suffi d'une remarque désagréable pour qu'elle replonge. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative, mais tout le monde semblait s'en ficher et elle savait maintenant comment s'y prendre. Les médicaments eurent l'effet voulu et elle ne se réveilla pas le samedi matin. Arm n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Ses amis, Paul le premier, osèrent enfin rentrer dans la pièce. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ne connaissant pas la douleur qu'il subissait, mais Armin se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il craquait.

Dan sortit, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère. Il appela Anja, lui expliqua la situation, sans donner de détails et lui apprit que l'enterrement était le lendemain. Elle s'entendait bien avec Iris et elle décida donc de venir, même si c'était très dur. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour elle que ça l'était le plus.

Cette nuit-là, Lysandre insista pour qu'Armin vienne dormir chez lui. Ils iraient ensembles à l'église mais hors de question qu'il laisse son ami seul.

Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà partis. Seuls restaient les parents d'Iris, Armin, ses amis et les personnes qui présentaient encore leurs condoléances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cimetière était presque vide. Les parents n'en pouvaient plus de rester devant le trou et étaient partis. Lysandre, Castiel et Dajan étaient toujours auprès de leur ami et le soutenaient, même si aucun des quatre garçons ne savait quoi dire. Les filles avaient préféré les laisser entre eux et allaient adresser quelques mots gentils à la famille de la jeune fille.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'étaient enfin décidé à rentrer.

Le deuil se faisait petit à petit pour certains et très difficilement pour d'autres… mais le temps passait et la vie au lycée reprenait un cours à peu près normal. C'est comme ça que Violette, fidèle à elle-même et à sa tête dans les nuages, arriva en retard à un cours, le professeur lui demanda donc d'aller chercher un billet de retard. Mais voilà, dans le couloir se trouvait un surveillant… très peu aimé par les élèves et qui leur faisait des remontrances dès que possible, les provoquant presque à chaque fois.

« Où allez-vous mademoiselle vous devriez être en cours !

-Oui, je suis arrivée en retard je vais chercher un billet.

-Vous devriez arriver à l'heure ! Je ne tolère pas les retards ! Je ne vous ferais pas de billet, vous irez en permanence !

-Mais je vous ai pas demandé de m'en faire un… répondit doucement Violette.

-Ha vous le prenez comme ça ? Très bien donnez-moi votre carnet !

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive monsieur Nathaniel ? demanda une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à la jeune fille.

-Ho monsieur Delmon, cette élève refuse de me donner son carnet alors qu'elle est irrespectueuse.

-Allons, je connais bien Violette je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »

Violette n'écoutait déjà plus ce que les deux hommes se disaient, elle contemplait celui qui, une fois de plus l'avait « secouru », même si cette fois elle n'était pas en grand danger, se retrouver avec un surveillant désagréable et mal aimé sur le dos n'était jamais facile. Mais les adultes réglèrent ça calmement et ce fut le professeur de sport qui accompagna finalement Violette au bureau des surveillants, et comme personne n'y était, il lui fit son mot lui-même.

« Merci…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… et si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne l'aime celui-là, il est chiant au possible, et avec tout le monde ! Répondit le sauveur avec un sourire.

-Oui… mais merci quand même, c'est la deuxième fois.

-Je devrais peut-être m'abonner ! »

Elle ne répondit rien mais sourit timidement. Enfin il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle et s'en alla. Pendant le reste de la journée, ses amies la trouvèrent encore plus distraire que d'habitude. En réalité, Monsieur Delmon était jeune et vraiment attirant. Plus musclé que bon nombre de professeurs de sport, les cheveux assez courts et bruns, il s'habillait vraiment décontracté hors des cours et pendant il portait toujours des tee-shirts de groupes de rocks ou de films. Il était gentil et passait du temps à conseiller Violette, qui n'était pas très forte en sport… bien plus de temps avec elle qu'avec les autres d'ailleurs. Quand elle pensa à ça, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui fit rire les autres filles même si elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain était vendredi, la veille des vacances de noël. C'était le jour où Anja et ses amies avaient sport, en dernière heure. Tout le monde était très énervé et avait du mal à se concentrer. En ce moment elles faisaient badminton et la jeune fille lunatique qu'était Violette faisait tout son possible pour gagner ses matchs : elle voulait une bonne note pour le bac. Aussi quand la fin de l'heure arriva, elle voulut prendre une douche pour se sentir mieux, donc elle dit à ses amies de partir, son bus passait tard et elle avait le temps. Une fois seule, elle put enfin réfléchir à comment remercier son professeur. Il l'avait aidé deux fois, il était toujours gentil avec elle… mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment lui montrer qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Après quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte des vestiaires et Violette, par réflex dit d'entrer. Les douches et le reste de la pièce étaient séparées par des murs, et heureusement elle eut le temps de corriger son erreur pour ne pas qu'il la voit.

« Pardon je sors… mais dépêches toi que je puisse fermer la salle.

-Attendez ! dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais elle avait peur de ne pas le revoir avant un moment si elle ne le remerciait pas maintenant.

« Je… je voulais vous remercier vraiment… vous dîtes que ce n'est rien mais ça fait deux fois que vous m'aidez et pour moi… c'est assez rare et important… je veux dire que si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais vraiment pu avoir des problèmes… »

Il ne dit rien mais ferma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche où se trouvait Violette. Elle l'aimait… elle s'en rendit compte parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas à quel point il l'avait aidé : à prendre confiance en elle, à se donner à fond en quelque chose, à ne pas avoir peur…

Il l'aimait… c'est quand elle prononça ses mots que son cœur se serra. Il eut cette réaction parce qu'il savait bien qu'une relation professeur-élève était interdite et malsaine. Mais cette jeune fille était un peu son opposé, elle l'intriguait et quelque part, elle aussi lui avait appris des choses : être plus attentif, faire les choses complétement, et être fier du résultat, en l'occurrence des performances de ses élèves.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient… ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre et prendre la parole pourrait bien les trahir. Soudain les deux eurent envie de se voir et ils allèrent l'un vers l'autre, sans savoir que le deuxième faisait pareil. C'est comme ça qu'ils faillirent se percuter, surprit de voir l'autre si proche. Il était habillé normalement, chemise ouverte en haut, jean un peu large et baskets. Elle était en sous-vêtements bleus (elle prenait toujours deux ensembles pour pouvoir se changer intégralement et comme ça sous la douche elle n'avait aucun problème de pudeur.).

L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler et un silence s'installa car aucun des deux amants interdit ne savait quoi faire. Soudain le désir fut plus fort que la raison et il la prit dans ses bras, serrant son étreinte pour la sentir le plus possible. Et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Longuement, langoureusement. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais très vite leur amour mutuel se fit sentir par l'envie de l'autre et le professeur retira ses vêtements pour finir en boxer, plus proche que jamais de Violette. Prit dans son élan, il la colla au mur, déclenchant ainsi l'arrivée d'eau chaude, qui ne les surprit pas puisqu'ils étaient dans leur monde. Doucement il retira le soutien-gorge de sa bien-aimée et elle se laissa faire. Après quelques caresses pleines de désirs, ils enlevèrent leur unique habit, se découvrant l'un à l'autre sans aucune gêne malgré la différence d'âge et d'expérience. Ne s'arrêtant plus, l'homme dégagea la nuque de Violette et y déposa quelques baisers tandis qu'elle caressait son dos musclé. Puis les mains se firent plus baladeuses, Hatori Delmon caressa d'abord la poitrine de la jeune fille et glissa doucement vers son intimité. Quand ses doigts y pénétrèrent, Violette poussa un gémissement de plaisir, il s'y prenait vraiment bien. Lui était naturellement prêt et quand elle le fut aussi, il pénétra doucement en elle et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant d'entamer des vas et viens délicats. Tout en faisant ces mouvements, il l'embrassait et lui caressait le dos, les hanches et encore la poitrine, pendant qu'elle se cambrait sous le plaisir. Ils s'aimaient et le savaient, et cet acte était pour eux comme un pacte qui devrait rester secret. Après quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude et les coups de reins, Luna se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit et quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoint au septième ciel.

Quand leurs corps se séparèrent et qu'ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, leur première parole fut « je t'aime » prononcée en même temps. Puis ils restèrent un peu ensembles avant de se quitter, ne gardant pour seul contact que le téléphone portable.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Noël arrivait à grands pas. C'était moins d'une semaine après la fin des cours. Mais Anja et Dajan ne pouvaient pas se voir le jour même car ils allaient le fêter en famille. De ce fait, ils passèrent une journée ensembles dès qu'ils furent de retour. D'abord ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux : Dan avait fait un superbe album photo avec toutes celles qu'il avait pris pendant ce mois avec elle, notamment la photo au lac. Anja lui offrit un maillot de basket, qui portait son nom à lui ainsi que celui de son joueur préféré, son père ayant quelques connaissances, elle en avait fait faire un exprès. Puis ils restèrent ensembles toute la journée, enchainant batailles de boules de neige, balade en amoureux, chocolat chaud, et enfin il resta dormir chez elle.

Et puis, la semaine suivante : le nouvel an. Castiel avait organisé une fête chez lui, à laquelle il n'invitait que les personne qu'il connaissait, pas comme Ambre : sa bande d'amis, les copines de ses potes, des connaissances d'ailleurs et quelques filles. Cette fois, Anja ne but pas trop, au contraire elle préférait surveiller Dan, qui pour une fois se lâcha un peu. Comme quelques mois plus tôt, les deux amoureux restèrent dormir chez leur hôte, mais cette fois, comme on le sait, ils s'aimaient et ne se quittèrent à aucun moment.

Mais l'anniversaire de Dan arrivait lui aussi rapidement : c'était le 5 janvier : deux jours après la rentrée. Anja avait donc demandé à Castiel, Lysandre et Armin ce qui plairait vraiment à son petit ami. Aussi, après avoir échangé quelques regards un peu gênés, ils lui répondirent que ce qui ferait vraiment plaisir à leur ami, ça serait elle, mais… pas habillée.

D'ailleurs, pour cette occasion, le jeune homme invita celle qu'il aimait à passer la soirée chez lui.

La rentrée se déroula calmement, sans grand événement, si bien que le 5 arriva très vite.

Le père d'Anja conduisit celle-ci jusque chez Dan, et rencontra ses parents, comme pour sa fille c'était la première fois. Malgré les avertissements du jeune homme, ils les trouvèrent… très snobs et en plus ça semblait justifié : leur demeure était immense, tout comme le jardin, et la piscine rivalisait facilement.

Son père laissa Anja chez Dajan, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était naturellement tendue, « grâce » aux parents du jeune homme qui étaient froids et ne cessaient de regarder la jeune fille de haut en bas. D'ailleurs la sœur de Dajan ne témoigna pas plus d'intérêts qu'eux pour l'amie de son frère.

Celui-ci fit visiter sa maison à Anja, qui put déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, et découvrir qu'il y avait une salle de bain par chambre, elle fit également connaissance avec Joker, qui lui au moins, parut apprécier une nouvelle amie.

Ensuite vint le repas, qui se déroula très calmement. Anja ne dit presque rien, sauf pour répondre aux quelques questions des parents de son bien-aimé, qui était assez mal à l'aise de l'ambiance.

Après que le gâteau et les cadeaux furent passés, Dan emmena Anja dans sa chambre pour être tranquille avec elle. En refermant la porte il poussa un grand soupir, et attira la jeune fille jusqu'à lui en lui adressant un sourire.

« Je suis désolé qu'ils aient étaient aussi… fatiguant ! Ils ont même carrément abusé…

-Mais non, ça n'était pas si horrible, lui répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Et puis personne n'est mort donc tout va bien.

-Mouais… tu trembles ? S'ils t'ont fait peur à ce point tu peux me le dire !

-Non non ne t'en fais pas ça va, je pensais juste à autre chose… enfin… je… rien. »

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, même si ce n'était pas encore trop flagrant, mais pas à cause des parents de son bien-aimé, plutôt car elle pensait à la suite probable de la soirée. Après l'avoir admiré quelques instants, il la souleva du sol et la déposa sur son lit, puis colla son corps contre le sien et lui murmura un « je t'aime plus que tout » avant de l'embrasser longuement.

La chaleur que dégageait Dajan la rassura un peu et elle commença à se détendre quand il releva le visage et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, question à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, malgré ses airs d'enfant capricieux. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le côté, et en calant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Anja, lui demanda :

« Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Euh… hum… je… sais pas, et toi ?

-J'en sais rien mais je suis un peu fatigué…

-D'accord, ben… je vais me préparer à dormir alors.

-Ok, tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain ! »

Anja prit son sac et entra dans la salle de bain de Dan. Elle était allée faire les magasins avec ses amies afin de trouver une tenue plus appropriée à ce genre de situations. Elle sortit donc des sous-vêtements bleus nuit et les enfila rapidement, puis se planta devant la porte et hésita à retourner dans la chambre. Elle avait peur. Et elle repensait à Dake… elle n'arriverait pas à ne plus y penser avant longtemps. Elle voulait faire demi-tour et mettre un vrai pyjama, mais en même temps, elle avait envie d'aller plus loin et d'appartenir entièrement à celui qu'elle aimait.

Voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas, Dan se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, frappa doucement et demanda :

« Tu es toujours là où tu t'es enfuie ?

-Je suis là…

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis pas aveugle je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe.

-ça va t'en fais pas.

-Tu m'ouvres ? » Demanda-t-il après un soupir non retenu.

Anja ne répondit pas, mais après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle ouvrit enfin, avec un petit sourire timide. Quand il la vit ainsi, il fut d'abord un peu surpris, puis compris le malaise de sa petite-amie, et bien qu'un peu amusé qu'elle soit allée jusque-là, il fut heureux que ça soit pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et être plus proche d'elle, et lui murmura :

« J'ai compris, tu es sure de toi ? Il est hors de question que tu te sentes mal après. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et blottit son visage dans le torse de Dan, avant de répondre « oui, je veux faire ma vraie première fois avec toi.

-Tu sais que ça sera ma première fois aussi ? Je serais pas bien plus doué que toi ! »

Elle redressa la tête et le dévisagea, pensant que pour lui, c'était déjà fait depuis un moment, avec le meilleur ami qu'il avait et son charme, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant ! Il lui prit le menton et, entre plusieurs baisers, lui dit que si elle était vraiment sûre d'elle, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir. Elle hocha la tête.

Alors, il retira son tee-shirt et souleva Anja pour la déposer sur son lit. Elle était allongée sous lui et ils se dévisagèrent longuement avant d'oser bouger. Mais Anja l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il s'appuya sur son bras gauche pour glisser sa main droit dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'aux hanches. Elle tenait ses bras autour du cou de Dajan, comme si c'était une prison rassurante, car là, alors qu'elle tremblait, il l'enveloppait de tout son corps, comme pour la protéger, et ça l'apaisait. Enfin il se fit de plus en plus entreprenant et glissa ses mains, un peu froides, dans le dos d'Anja, qui se cambra sous la surprise, rapprochant ainsi sa poitrine du torse de Dan, et mêlant ainsi leur respiration. Cela facilita aussi la tâche que le garçon avait entreprit : dégrafer le soutien-gorge de sa belle. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui enlever complétement, mais son regarde le décida et il n'hésita plus. Elle en profita pour déboutonner le jean que Dan avait gardé sur lui et l'aida à le retirer. Ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais, et leur uniques vêtements ne demandaient qu'à rejoindre les autres. Quand ce fut fait, Anja eu un léger frisson de froid et Dajan la prit dans ses bras pour se glisser sous la couette avec elle. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques instants, puis Anja détourna les yeux, elle rougissait.

Dajan eu un léger sourire et déposa des baisers dans son cou, puis il descendit doucement et embrassa sa poitrine, osant parfois faire jouer sa langue avec les tétons de sa douce. Anja ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage entre les mains, mais Dan voulait la contempler et s'arrêta pour écarter les bras de la jeune fille, qui détourna le regard. Il attrapa alors son menton doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour ensuite mêler leur langue et leur souffle. Tout en continuant leur échange, il lâcha son menton et fit glisser ses doigts de nouveau le long de son corps, arrivant jusqu'à son intimité. Il fit quelques légers mouvements, ce qui surprit Anja, mais elle s'y habitua vite et il se fit de plus en plus sûr de lui. Enfin, le jeune homme s'arrêta, et séparant leurs lèvres lui demanda « Tu te sens vraiment prête ? », ce à quoi la brune répondit par un baiser suivit d'un « oui » timide. Alors, lui rendant son baiser, il pénétra en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de soulagement. Une fraction de seconde, elle crut voir le visage de Dake, mais l'oublia très vite, pensant et s'adaptant aux coups de reins de son amant. Parfois il lui murmurait des « je t'aime », auxquels elle répondait par des petits rires étouffés ou des « moi aussi ». Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs corps entremêlés, leurs regards se fuyant parfois et leurs soupirs qui résonnaient à l'unisson. Après un moment de ce mouvement de va et vient, Dajan jouit et se retira d'elle, puis posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Anja. Elle ferma alors les yeux et lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle finit par s'endormir assez vite, et lui resta encore éveillé un moment, à la contemplait, fidèle à son habitude. Les minutes passaient et il finit par se sentir un peu oppressé, son cœur se serrait et il ressentit rapidement le besoin de prendre l'air. Il se leva donc, sans réveiller la belle endormie, passa par sa salle de bain et enfila un boxer. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre quelques longues secondes, pour respirer, puis la referma et s'assied sur le lit. Il continuait de la regarder tendrement, mais cette fois il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à Dake… qui avait fait souffrir celle qui le rendait tellement heureux, qui avait fait à Anja la même chose que lui ce soir-là, et qui ne payait pas pour ses actes. Enfin, il réussit à chasser ses idées noires et s'allongea près de la petite brune, l'enlaçant, et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil retentit et Dajan se réveilla. Anja dormait encore, elle avait le sommeil un peu plus lourd. Il la contempla quelques minutes et la réveilla en jouant avec une mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se frotta un œil et lui sourit. « Bonjour mademoiselle » lui dit-il dans un petit rire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques minutes passés bien au chaud sous la couette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils décidèrent enfin de se lever, enfin Dajan se leva et alla prendre sa douche pendant que sa belle comatait encore. Ils se préparèrent tous les deux et quand ils montèrent sur la moto de Dan, Anja trouva qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Mais ils arrivèrent au lycée ensembles et Dan se décida enfin à parler.

« Tu sais… j'ai pensé à un truc ce matin et j'arrive pas à le garder pour moi…

-Oui ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ben… je pense, et je l'ai déjà dit y a un moment, que tu devrais porter plainte. Même si tu veux pas, ça serait surement mieux non ? Enfin, je sais pas comment te dire… ça me fou en rogne à chaque fois que j'y pense et même hier soir j'étais pas très bien parce que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser…

-… Pourquoi tu en parles maintenant, alors que tout va bien, qu'il ne vient plus depuis un moment, que l'histoire est réglée… Pourquoi ? De toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard, il n'y a aucune preuve… et puis j'y ai pas pensé depuis un moment et tu me dis ça comme ça…

-Ben oui je dis ça comme ça parce que ça me fait mal de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et que ça te fait souffrir aussi quand tu y penses, alors même si ça te fait mal d'en parler et que du coup tu veux pas le faire, une fois que t'auras porté plainte et qu'il sera en tôle ou je ne sais pas, au moins ça sera vraiment finit !

-Et ? C'est pas ça qui rattrapera le passé, je veux plus qu'on en parle. S'il te plait. »

Il ne dit plus rien mais en avait gros sur le cœur, comme souvent il disait des choses d'une façon trop dure et savait que ça faisait mal à celle qu'il aimait mais il ne savait pas faire attention à ses paroles. Une tension demeura entre eux toute la journée, et leurs amis le remarquèrent bien, mais aucun n'osa en demander la cause. Le sujet fut mis de côté et dès le lendemain l'histoire était comme oubliée, même si Dajan savait qu'il en reparlerait, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur, pour elle et aussi pour lui.

Mais il était vrai que depuis la menace de Kim, qui commençait à dater, on n'avait jamais revu ni entendu parler de Dake.


End file.
